Ochiiru Tenchi (Fallen Angel)
by Kazeno Lynx
Summary: The Blitz team has finally entered S! They hired a mechanic, but she won't tell them anything besides her qualifiations and name. Why does she hide her past? What's her secret? Four New Chapters!
1. New Arrivals

            A message from the writer…        

I have no claim what so ever on any of the Zoid characters in this fic. Any characters that are of my own creation, however, are strictly off limits unless you contact me.  Also, please excuse any spelling errors. I'm infamous for my atrocious spelling. 

            And now back to the program.

            "BIT! YOU THEIF! YOU STOLE MY DOUGHNUT!"  A red headed girl stormed out of her hotel room, murder on her face. A sandy haired boy, a man, really, looked up, his sea foam eyes wide with false innocence that fooled no one.

            "Lena, how could you! I was no where near the 'fridge!"

            "Bit Cloud!" She snarled, and thus launched herself at him, punching and tearing for all she was worth (which is much less than she thinks ^ ^).

"Man, they're at it again!" Jamie said, passing Brad a cup of tea.

"Yeah. So, who do ya think'll win?" The other man said with out opening his eyes.

"Well, Lena's pretty angry…five on her."

"Deal." Brad got out his wallet. "I'll just pay now. It doesn't sound like he can last long." And he was right. The horrendous screaming stopped, and Lena rolled him back into the boys' room. 

"Wow." Jamie said once she had left. 

"Yeah. Must be a record. Five minutes flat," Brad murmured.

"How many bruises?" Jamie asked.

"Forty on his arms and legs," Brad said, wincing slightly at the mess that greeted him.

"Twenty on his torso."

"Hey boys." Doctor Steven Toros said, walking through the door with a doughnut in hand. "What's Bit doing on the floor?" He asked, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

Both Jamie and Brad pointed over their shoulders across the hall to Lena's room.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Ate her doughnuts."  Jamie said, sighing. 

The doctor choked.  "Well boys, gotta run! Lots of business to do!" 

"He did it again." Jamie sighed.

The next day…

"I can't believe it! We've been here almost a week and we still can't find a decent mechanic," Doc said, looked around the restaurant. 

"Maybe we don't need one. I mean, Jamie can handle it for us," Bit said.

"Bit, I have other things to do, you know. Like making strategies…"

"Which we never use anyway because Bit can't get enough of him self," Brad said.

"HEY!" Bit yelled, shoving Brad roughly.

"You folks looking for a mechanic?" An old man asked as he walked by. His face was wrinkled, and rough hands were covered with scars and calluses.****

"Yes! Do you know of anyone?" Doc asked eagerly.

"Well maybe I do…" His haggard face hardened. Doc placed a thick wad of bills in his hand.

"There's a lass over in the nex' town. She's a good 'un. Works in a shabby place, but she can fix anythin'. Give 'er a ring. She'll set up an interview." Then he walked away, leaving a number on the table.

"Kazeno Kauri. Hmm. Well, let's hope she's as good as she says she is." The man said as he left.

"Hello? Doctor Steve Toros…yes I am looking for a mechanic…you can see me in a week? Ok. I'll send someone over the desert…yes, thank you. Good bye."

"Ok Liger lets go!" The Zoid roared in agreement. It set off at a loping run, long strides devouring the ground, leaving only a swirl of sand as evidence of its path. 

"Come on. Let's move!" The Zoid roared again, this time dashing across the sand. Bit yelled, adrenaline roaring through his veins. After a while, he began to notice the growing storm cloud. The sand began to whip around, the dunes shifting. His Zoid hesitated. 

"Keep going, Liger! We don't have to be afraid of one stupid storm!" 

And how very wrong he was.

                                                            ***

Bit awoke with a dull pain in his head. He moaned. His eyes opened slowly. He felt a warmth wash over him.  A cloaked figure sat by the fire. It sensed his movements.

"Eat." 

Bit found himself presented with a bowl of soup. He ate it slowly, savoring the flavor. He reached to scratch his ear when his hand was slapped sharply.

"You have an injury. You must not touch your cranium." He ignored reached up anyway. He yelped as he was slapped harder.

"Didn't you hear me? You **must not** touch your head." 

"Oh. I thought it meant 'butt'."

"In your case perhaps, but never mind that. Just eat." Growled the figure.

"So what happened?"

"You road straight into a sandstorm and were thrown into the air. You crashed near the next town. If we leave at sun up tomorrow, we can make it by sunset."

"Who are you?"

"That is my business alone, thank you." 

"OOOkay…" He yawned. "Why am I ssso sleeeeepy?" 

"I laced the soup with some heavy sedatives. You should wake up about the time we arrive."

"What about my…suit…Liger? Liger? Where are you…." His head lolled to the side. The figure bent down to check his pulse. It was slow, but steady. 

"Good. Your Zoid will be fine, boy. I'll see to it."

                                                ***

"Ow. My head…where am I?"

"You're at the Zoid repair station, boy," A cracked voice said. An old toothless man materialized into his hazy vision.

The old man leered at him. "You got one large bump on yer head. Should be grateful, ye should be."  

"Uh, where's my Zoid?"

"Bein' tended to. Yaalso migh' wanna say thanks to the lass who did it fer ye. She fixed that old heap o' junk up nicely, she did."

Bit was led out into the scorching sunlight. He squinted in the direction the old man pointed him in. He saw two children gathered around a car, both looking nervous. 

"Oh, mummy's gonna be real mad, Jerold. You is breakin' her car…." A little girl wailed, her purple pigtails bouncing in agitation.

"Shurrup Lillian. I didn't do nofink. You is the one who swiped her keys," A boy of ten snapped.

"Hush, both of you. Now lemme see…ah! Here we go! All set!" A girl slid out from under it. "Now just let me handle your mother. But if you two ever _ever_ go joy riding again, I'll tell on you!"

Jerold's small watery eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't, would ya?"

The girl nodded solemnly. "Yes I would. But if you promise not to ever again, I just might forget." The two children nodded. 

"Ok. Stop looking so scared. Here take this to play with." She pulled out a small brass hummingbird and twisted the tail feathers around a few times. The wings began to flap, and away it flew, the children running after it, trying to catch it. 

The girl stretched her arms, and then went inside.

Bit followed.

She leapt up onto his Liger, and continued to do so until she reached the top. She began checking for any loose bolts or wires.

"Hey! Who're you!"

She whirled around, her ponytail popping out. Long golden hair spilled down her shoulders to the small of her back. She jumped down.

"My name is mine, and mine alone. Who are you and what are you doing at this station?"

"My name is Bit Cloud. I got lost and came to the station for directions," he said, not wanting to admit that he had been hit by a storm.

The girl stepped out of the shadows, a smile flickering on her features. Laughter sprang to her lips.

"Liar. I know for a fact that didn't happen." She said, still laughing.****

"How?"

"Because I brought you here, idiot." She continued to laugh softly for several minutes. Bit felt a blush creeping up onto his face. He wasn't sure why.

"Well, Mr. Cloud, I've spoken with Ms. Kazeno. She has agreed to take the job. She has a list of requirements…" The girl handed him a piece of paper.

"Ok…well, when can we expect her?"

"She says in the letter that she should come next week." 

"Uh…ok…well, I'd better go…"

"Very well Bit Cloud. Just steer clear of any wind. Some can sweep you off your feet."

                                                            ***

"Jamie, is the new room set up? And the extra hangar?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good."

"Uh, Doc, where's Bit?"

"He's out somewhere. Said he'll be back by morning."

"He's gonna throw a fit when he finds out that we moved out all his spare parts again and sold them."

"So what?"

Jamie laughed slightly.

"Dad! She's here!" Lena called.

"Coming! And Lena, be on your best behavior!"****

"HI!" Lena came outside to greet the figure.  
"Hello. You must Lena."  The person removed the cloak. Her fair complexion 

glowed in the sun, eyes dancing.

            "Yes. Come on, I'll show you around."

"Thank you. I would like that very much." The girl followed her silently.

"Well, this is where we eat…and my room is just down the hall…and your room is just across from mine. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you. Do you think your father would mind if I set up a cot in the hangar?" The girl said after inspecting her room.

"No, but why would you want to sleep there?"

"Well, I work pretty late sometimes. Some nights I skip meals, sleep, you name it. If I do end up doing that, I want to make sure I don't wake everyone up my trudging back into the living quarters."

"Ok…well, if you really want to…"

"Sorry. But I do plan to enjoy my room as much as I can." She smiled.

Lena smiled back. "Well, we're eating shortly, so…"

"I'll just set up in my room. Thanks a lot Lena."

"Kauri…"

"Just call me Kaze." She smiled warmly.

"Hello, Doctor?"

"Ah! Kauri…"

"Kaze, please." 

" Well then, Ms. Kaze, what do you make of our headquarters?"  
"Very nice."

"Thank you. If you follow me, we can all have some dinner," He said, leading her down the hallway.  

 Kaze sat down at the table, noting how tense they were. She shifted uncomfortably. She made a stab at conversation. 

"So, you all moved up to rank S. Good job. I assume you're all pleased?"

Jamie nodded, Lena mumbled 'Yes', and Brad sipped his coffee. 

After ten minutes of eating in silence, Kaze stood up. 

"I think I'll get started on the Zoids."

Brad looked up. "No one touches Shadow Fox except me or the Doc. We _know_ what we're talking about," he said casually. But Kaze didn't miss the slight look of scorn in his eyes.

"I was hired as a mechanic. I will do my job. And that means doing thorough check-overs of ALL the Zoids once a day, every day." She said coldly, and walked out.

Brad found her about to enter the cockpit. He yanked her back. 

"I already told you; only the Doc and I go near my Zoid. I want someone who's actually been in a battle handling my Zoid."

"Please excuse my asking, but… how long have you been a mechanic? Or electrician?" she asked sweetly.

"Well…"

"How many degrees do you have? Any of them Masters?" she asked, prodding his chest with her wrench.

"None, but…" Her eyes narrowed.

"And how many championship teams have you worked with?"

"I…" 

She grasped his jaw firmly in her hand so he was looking straight at her.

"Until you can give me a decent answer to all of those questions, just let me do my job, and I'll let you do yours." She released him and got back to work. Brad climbed down.

Lena came up behind him. "Huh, you sure showed her, Brad."

"Shut up, Lena."

Kaze waited until they were gone before opening the door and leading a Zoid in. Her Zoid.

                                                            ***

Bit woke up in the morning bright and early. He went to check on Liger. He saw a shape lightly jumping all over, tapping here, and tightening there. He waited until they were upside down. He grabbed them. He felt a fist connect with his eye. It began to swell quickly. Through his other eye he watched the figure drop. 

"Bit?"

"Who…" That laugh came, that laugh…

"Kaze. Well, I guess this is awkward." 

He was about to saw he had no idea of what she was talking about when he noticed that she was in a bikini top and short, frayed shorts. A belt with all manner of tools ran across her bare, tan stomach, which he was still holding.

_Awkward is an understatement!_

She laughed. 

"Who are you?"

"Kaze."

"No, I mean besides your name. Why are you here?"

"I'm the mechanic."

"Well, um, yeah… so how do you like it here?"

"It's great. I just finished up on the Raynos…Jamie should be happy. It was a wreck."

"Well, let's see it."

Kaze led him over to it. He was shocked. All the parts had been placed exactly in place, all the ammo and then some was present, a new gun had been mounted, and a fresh coat of paint…

All of a sudden, Jamie came out, carrying a tray of coffee. He saw the Raynos and dropped the tray. He ran up to it and was hugging it furiously. 

"YES! IT'S NOT JUST A HEAP OF BROKEN PARTS ANYMORE!"

Kaze laughed. Bit was beginning to find he liked her laugh. 

Jamie came over, smiling. 

"I take it you like my work?"

"Yeah! What'd you do to the others?"

"They weren't as bad as yours, so I just added a few things outa my collection and put on a new coat o' paint."

Jamie looked at the Gun Sniper.  "Oh no. You added more?"

"Several explosive containers on the tail and she can use it as a long range gun."

"Lena's gonna spaz."

Lena came in at that very moment. 

"Wha…oh my…YES!!!!" She ran over and began examining it.

"Missiles…explosives, long and short…flares…" Her eyes got wider and wider, and an insane grin came up on her features.

Brad merely looked over the Shadow Fox, saying that 'it would do'. Kaze grinned. 

"So, when's the next battle?"

"We've been challenged by the…I don't believe it." Jamie said.

"What?"

"The Champ team." 

Bit choked.  "What? How did they get into this league?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

They all shook their heads.

"In S, if you can win a small series of mini tournaments, they give you extra parts. The more parts you get, the stronger your Zoid. Harry has been winning the small prizes for a while and been supping up his team. They probably beat one of the lesser S teams and were boosted up."

Lena screamed. "No! He'll hit on me again!"

"Lena, just go with it. Act like you're flattered, and say stuff like, 'oh, you're to good for me; I just don't deserve you.' Make his head spin," Kaze said lazily. 

"But…"

"If he gets too demanding, just press the big red button on your belt. Custom made. I call it the Big Bang."

"What does it do?"

"It fires all of your remaining tail and shoulder missiles all over. He may dodge a few, but soon or later he'll get hit. Just type in his warrior code and you're all set."

Lena's eyes lit with a fanatical light.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Harry!!" She muttered happily.

BATTLE ZONE 414

A judge came plummeting out of the sky. "This is now a restricted area. Only those taking place in the battle and personnel aloud. Battle mode 0453-head to head. There are no time limits. Ready…FIGHT!" 

Jamie sat down in the control unit with the Doc. Kaze walked in…and stopped.

"Oh shit!" Kaze whirled around on Jamie. "Get out there. Now!"

"Why? He's only got a couple of cannon tortoises…and a speed-star, but still…"

"Just do it! He's in one of the fastest models!! Do you really think that he's gonna go in with out some back up?"

Jamie looked confused.

"Get to the Raynos, now. I'll take over."

"But…"

Lena's scream came over the intercom. "BIT! WHERE did that come from?" Lena yelled, panicking.

"What?"

"One of the cannon tortoises…it just came outa no where!"

"Lena, give me a break! They can't just materialize…"

"Blitz team! This is Kaze! I'm taking over!"

"Oh no you're not!" Bit yelled back.

"Shut up. Do you remember what I said about winning upgrade parts?"

"Yes…" Brad said glancing cautiously around.

"Good. Harry's been getting speed upgrades. By putting them on some of the slowest units, he's got a good way to confuse his opponents."

"But Harry couldn't come up with that on his own!" Lena yelled, exasperated.

"He doesn't have to. In S, you can hire a tactician."

"So?"

"So locate the speed upgrades and you have them."

"But we need to catch them first." Bit said.

"Easy. His two extra units may have gotten faster, but not lighter. Jamie is patrolling the sky for an aerial attack. If he gets an opening, he's gonna fire. Brad, deploy as must smokescreen as you can. Once they have nowhere to run, we can get them. Lena, find the highest sand dune. Not rock. Make sure your back is to the sun. Jamie, just watch for any sudden movement. Bit…" she paused. "…Just do your thing. Now go!"

Jamie watched them all moving like pawns on a chessboard.

"How come they listen to _her_ but not to me?"  

Kaze watched the screen carefully, searching. After a few minutes, she said, "Jamie! I need full visuals and a data analysis on all of the Zoids. Can you get me a few close ups?"

"Sure thing!"

"Great!" Pictures flooded up onto the screen. "Ok…area of centrifugal force… momentum…that wouldn't work…wait…if I …yes! Everyone! If you get a clear shot at any of the units, aim for the top of the left fore-shoulder or the back right ankle. That's where the most pressure would normally be, but I'm not picking up anything."

Brad scanned the dunes carefully. _Let's see who else falls into my little trap…_ suddenly, he spotted a brief flicker of movement. He shot instinctively. 

"DROID ONE IS OUT OF THE BATTLE."

Bit was facing off with the Speed-star. It was a cheetah shaped animal with a black star on its flanks and forehead. 

"Hello there Bit! So glad you could make it! I suppose you couldn't resist the chance to battle for Lena's honor, but it is I who shall win!"

"Shut up, Chump." Bit snarled. 

"Lena, I will win this for you my love!"

Meanwhile, Lena was fuming. Brad had taken out both of the Droids and there was nothing for her to do. 

"HARRY! I have a message for you…" She said sweetly.

"Yes, my sweet?" He asked gallantly.

"Eat shell! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" Lena pressed the red button.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! OH NONONONONOOOOO!" Harry yelled as he tried to avoid getting hit by several large missiles and small bombs. Then he was hit…and the fireworks continued, much to his displeasure. 

Well, not bad, considering how bad it COULD have been…but that's really for you to decide. Please R+R!! ^ ^


	2. The Wildcat Awakens

                And welcome to this edition of 'The Fics No one Cares About!' I'm your host, Kazeno Lynx!

As I have previously mentioned, I have no claim what so ever over any of the Zoid characters…well, with that said, on with the show!

                "No! Don't make me leave my Lena!" Harry wailed, clinging to her leg. "I can't leave her! Don't, please! We were meant to be together!" 

"HARRY! GET OFF!" Lena screamed.

"But Lena! We must stay together!"

"Harry, I…" she glanced over at Kaze. She began reading. "…I just don't deserve you. I want you to grow to be something great…I would only hold you back! Go be king, Harry! Once you've accomplished that, I can go with you without any hesitation, knowing that you have accomplished your dream."

"Oh, Lena!" He gripped her hands tightly. "But you're right. I have to prove myself to you. Don't worry, for I am Harry Champ, a man destined to be king. I shall see you soon, my darling Lena!"

"YES! He's gone!" Lena said once he had left. 

Kaze laughed. "Get used to it. Just keep pushing him to higher heights, and he won't have time for you. Eventually, he'll get pushed into an arranged marriage."

Kaze began examining the Zoids. "Good, not much work…except on the Sniper…how'm I gonna pay for this!" She groaned softly.

"Pay for all of what?" Bit asked curiously. Kaze jumped, almost falling. He steadied her. "Sorry. Pay for all of what?"

"All the ammo. That stuffs not easy to come by, and it costs to make it…" 

"Why doesn't Doc just pay for it?"

"The ammo I brought for you guys with is much stronger than what you usually use. But with a Gun Sniper, you need to have a wide variety. I didn't expect Lena to go so trigger happy on the first day."

"How much ammo was in that little display?"

"A year's worth for Brad and Jamie." Kaze sighed. 

"WHAT!!!" 

"Yeah. But luckily I didn't implant even half of my stores…I just have to be more conservative…crap."

"What?"

"I've never been good at saving. Money, yes. Parts…I use 'em when and where I need 'em."

"So…what do you need the other end of the hangar for?"

"My projects. I have a workshop. I've created and made almost all of the parts that I put into your Zoids by hand. It takes a while, but my parts work better than any pricey, overrated factory object."

"And you just give those away to the people when you fix their things?"

"The people come to the stations I work at because it's all they can afford." She said softly, her eyes shifting into hazy, far-seeing windows. For a moment, it appeared as if she was just a shell. Then she shook herself. 

"Well, I really must get back to work. If you would excuse me."

Kaze entered her workshop. The soft murmur of mechanical parts greeted her, soon accompanied by a low growl. 

"Hello. Just need to pick up some parts for the Zoids…" The growl grew louder, but in it was a hint of longing. 

"No. I won't risk you…" The growl became slightly menacing. 

"I'm sorry…I just…can't." In the shadows, a head nodded sadly.

"Well team, we have a battle scheduled for tomorrow against the Blazing Glory." 

"All right! We'll beat them in our sleep." Bit said. 

"Doc, I'll go look up what I can about the Blazing Glory…"

"Good! Now Kaze…are you going to give the orders again, or can I do my job?" Kaze reddened slightly.

"I think I'll just stay here…" She said evasively.

"But we need you to fly the Raynos." The Doc said happily.

"What! Me!"

"Yes. I would like to see how you handle a Zoid battle…" Her heart leapt painfully in her stomach…but she knew she couldn't.

"I can't, sir. I'm…afraid of heights. And I'm just a mechanic."

"Oh, of course you're afraid of heights…yes…" She couldn't believe he was buying it! "But then why do you always go onto the hangar roof?"

"Uh…"

"You're a terrible liar," he said, smiling.

"I get that a lot."

"I'll expect you ready to go bright and early."

Kaze entered her workshop. 

"I have to pilot the Raynos." Her voice echoed slightly in the wide expanse.

The growl came again. 

"I know…I wish…I wish it was just us again."

Kaze stepped into the sunlight, nervous. Bit stared at her openly. Jamie looked down at his strategy guide. Brad was drinking coffee.

"Uh…you look…nice." Bit offered. 

"NICE!! I SPENT AN HOUR MAKING HER LOOK LIKE THIS! IS THAT ALL YOU BOYS HAVE TO SAY?!" Lena raged.

Kaze blushed, and looked down at the ground. She was in her frayed shorts and hiking boots. She wore a white bathing suit top that couldn't entirely hide her modest curves. A jean jacket went over that. Lena had spent most of the hour cutting her jacket so when she put it on, a tan expanse of her stomach could be seen. Her hair hung down around her.

She walked over to the Raynos and clambered in, her joints forgetting how to bend.

"……READY…FIGHT!"

Kaze felt her muscles lurch as the Raynos took off. The Blazing Glory team consisted of three Spinosappas and one Raynos. Kaze saw the others charging on the ground. Lena quickly let loose one of her missiles and was rewarded with an explosion. Kaze winced as Lena began shouting in exaltation. 

Suddenly, the Raynos jolted. Kaze quickly pulled up. _There you are…so, ya wanna toy with me, eh? Well, play time's over!_

            Kaze plummeted to the earth, going full speed, daring the pilot to match her. She began swerving and swirling all over, keeping the pilot from locking on to her. _300 meters…200 meters…_the pilot shot wildly, hoping to catch her off guard…_100 meters…100 feet…50 feet…_ Kaze smiled slightly. 

Jamie's voice came over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU"RE GONNA KILL MY RAYNOS!"

Kaze ignored him. _20 feet…15…10…5…_She pulled up with all her strength. She heard the other Raynos hit the ground. She went upside down and shot, making sure it stayed that way. Then she soared up into the clouds to wait.

            Bit was busy with his own target. He waited for it to pass him….

"NOW LIGER!!" He smiled as the blow connected solidly with the Zoid. It collapsed. It didn't get up.

            Brad watched the confused Zoid trying to escape his smokescreen. A smile threatened to appear on his lips. He carefully took aim and fired. 

            "THIS BATTLE IS OVER! AND THE WINNER IS…THE BLITZ TEAM!"

            "Oh Yeah! You know it! Nobody can beat us! We're unbeatable! Yeah!" Lena yelled over and over again. Bit winced. Brad rolled his eyes. Kaze ignored her, and began flying lazily over to the transport. _Oh…it feels so good to fly again…_her eyes closed in blissful memory. Unconsciously, her muscles began to go through drills she had sought to block out. The Raynos swooped and soared, went upside-down…performing aerial stunts that were almost unimaginable. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She realized what had happened, even for a brief second. She felt her heart speed up in panic…then she noticed that none of her teammates were injured. _Oh god…it almost happened again! I can never go into another Zoid battle!_ She felt a terrible pang of loss…but she couldn't risk it. What is she had…?

            Kaze tried to avoid the doc when they got back to the hangar, but that proved to be impossible. 

"Where did you learn to fly like that?"

"F-fly? Fly like what?"

"Fly like that! You've obviously had some training…"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just tried to do what Jamie did."

"I've never flown like that."

"Really, I just got lucky…"

"Really? You were in perfect control. You knew exactly what you were doing." Kaze shot Brad a hate filled glance. He just smiled crookedly.

Luckily, Fate sent her a friend. "YEAH! WE WON! GREAT JOB, KAZE!" 

"Thanks Lena."

"Hey, we have to go celebrate…Dad, we're gonna go shopping! See ya later!"

The Blitz team began working at a furious pace. Challenges came every other day. They won every battle they entered. Only Jamie was confused. 

"Why is there so much battling going on?" 

Kaze looked up from the Raynos. "Every team in S has to win so many battles to stay in the league. After you've met that requirement, you can battle in more battles. For every extra battle, you get a certain amount of points. At the end of the season, a competition takes place. You must have the most points to advance to the next league. All of the extra points you earned during the season are added to your score. So if you win a lot of battles, you'll get a lot of extra points, which boost your score."

"How do you know so much about Zoid battles?"

"I've worked for all sorts of teams. If you're a mechanic, it helps if you have some background information. You have to understand what kind of Zoid you're working with. If you don't, than your team will end up loosing."

Days flew by. Days turned to weeks. Challenges continued to come. Kaze was curious to see which Zoid would break from all the stress.

"Kaze, it just…fell apart!"

"It's okay, Jamie. It happens. I'll fix it up soon." Kaze looked at the scratched metal and bent parts. 

"I'm gonna have to strip off a majority of the parts, though." She muttered.

Jamie looked horrified. 

She smiled. "I'll get right on it."

"Dad, where is Kaze?"

"Working on the Raynos."

"WHAT! She's been at it for almost a week!"

"Yes Lena. I'm well aware of that, and she's going to get a big bonus."

"She only sleeps for a few hours a night! She hasn't eaten since I brought her food down two days ago! She must look horrible."

Kaze really did look awful when she called Jamie down. Dark circles hung under her eyes, her hair was a mess, grease covered her clothes, and her breathing was heavy. 

"There ya go Jamie. That should hold up for a while until we get more equipment in."

"Thank you!" He ran up to hug his Raynos. 

"Jamie don't! The paint's still…"

"Oh Raynos! You're in one piece!"

"…wet."

Two weeks later…

"Team, we've gotten a challenge."

"From whom?"

"Vega. He's requested for a two day battle."

"What?"

"Each team has four Zoids. They send out two, and those two battle from dawn to dusk. If both of a team's Zoids are defeated, the battle is over for that day and then it begins again at dawn of the next day. It's more of a test of endurance than anything else."

"So who does Vega have for the other three Zoids?" Bit asked.

"Jack Sisco and his team."

"This should be interesting," Brad said from the couch.

"That it will be. Brad, you and Lena will battle on the first day. Jamie and Bit will battle on the second day. Get some rest team. We set out for the battle zone tomorrow."

Kaze waited until the team was in bed. She crept over to the transport. Some sixth sense was compelling her to install her own system. 

"System L." She said. "It will only open on my voice command." After hours of straining, she finished. 

"Now for clothes." She packed her mechanic clothes and her old warrior clothes. She held them close for a few seconds. Then her eyes opened, misty with tears. 

"I wish you could see me, old friend."

"Hello, Vega."

"Hello Bit. Ready for the beginning of our battle tomorrow?"

"Yes." Bit said as Jack walked up.

"Well well. So we meet again." A sudden movement caught Jack's eye. Someone was hanging upside-down from Bit's Zoid. The figure dropped, and landed, almost cat like.

A girl stalked over, her jeans torn at the knees and her cropped shirt dashed with grease. Her face was impassive, all except her blue gray eyes, which were wild, like a tigers. Long golden hair floated out behind her. 

"Bit, what have you been doing?! I spent all night working on the hydraulics system, and you manage to screw it up this morning in five minutes!"

"Hey, I know how my Zoid's supposed to work! Don't go lecturing me!" Bit shouted hotly.

"Which of us is the mechanic?" She asked in the same harsh tone as him, waving her wrench threateningly.

"So nice of you to introduce us." Jack said. Kaze whirled around, and her anger ebbed away slightly.

"Kazeno Kauri." She held out one callused palm. Jack was surprised by the firmness in her grip. She turned to Vega. She smiled slightly.

"Hello. I have a brother about your age. He's not as good at battling, though."

"Few are, so I'm told."

"So you're the pilot of the Berserk Fury. It must be amazing to pilot an Ultimate X."

"Yeah." Vega said, smiling a little.

"Hey! I pilot an Ultimate X too!" Bit said, wounded.

"But I already have met you, sadly," she said, without turning back to him. Vega laughed. 

"Well, the battle starts bright and early tomorrow. See you there!"

"Oh man! I'm so nervous!" Lena said, pacing.

"Lena, calm down! You're not even battling Vega." Kaze said.

"Yeah, but…he's an amazing pilot! What happens if…well, we loose? Oh, If Bit screws this one up, I'll kill him!"

"Don't worry! Bit won't screw up, and even if he does, you just have to win one more battle. Besides, it isn't always decided by who's out of the battle first. These kind of face off's aren't very common, so you'll have a panel of judges rating you on you're battle tactics and so on. So even if Jamie and Bit do loose to Berserk Fury, you could still win. You and Brad just need to put on a quick show." Kaze said placidly. 

"But we're battling Lightning Sikes! You know how fast they are!"

"Yeah, but that can also be their weakness. Here. Jamie analyzed all of their previous battle tactics. Read it over. We're battling on a rocky but open field."

 "What are you hiding?" Lena whispered as Kaze walked away.

"……READY…FIGHT!"

Lena automatically went to the rockiest terrain she could find. "Come and get me, morons!" she yelled. 

"Lena, we are trying to stay in the battle for 13 hours. Don't start bragging!"

"Brad, we'll get more points if we finish it quickly!"

"Yeah, and that's how they do everything! Quickly!" he retorted.

Time ticked by. The sisters waited until noon. Then suddenly, they made their move.

"Brad, this is Kaze. The sisters are coming in one you in a pincer movement. Deploy smokescreen."

"Ok. Now what?"

 "Get ready to jump on my mark. Deploy as much smokescreen as you can in the meantime. It would also help if you made some panicky yells. Lena, aim three degrees behind Brad and fire when I give the signal."

Soon a black cloud was all that could be seen where Brad was standing. Lena kept her sights set on him. She began itching to touch the trigger.

"Wait for it…Brad, start acting scared…" Kaze muttered.

"Where are they?"

"Okay…NOW!" Brad jumped as Lena fired. The sisters collided just as 12 missiles found them. They let loose two shots.

"AHHHHH!! NO!!!" They screamed. Then it was cut off as both Zoids experienced a total system freeze. Lena and Brad got the same experience a second later.

"THE FIRST DAY IS OVER! THE BATTLE IS A DRAW!!"

"NO FAIR! NOW WE'RE GONNA LOOSE!" Lena yelled from the entrance of the hover transport.

"But Lena, we still have one more day to go," Jamie pointed out. 

"YEAH!! You and Bit can beat 'em any time.…" she slapped him on the back. He slipped. And fell. A sickening crack told her the result.

"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry!" Lena said.

"Well, the good news is, it isn't broken. Just dislocated. I'll set it later, when the pain medication has taken effect." Kaze said.

"How are we gonna battle?" Bit asked.

"Kaze?" The Doc looked at her.

"No. The Raynos was supped up to his ideals. But he might be able to battle."

Kaze looked back at the hover cargo. She began to sprint across the barren landscape. Toward the base. And toward her most deadly secret. _Don't worry Jamie. I won't let you down. I'm not keeping any more secrets._

She let out a roar of anger and remorse; all she had known for years. Echoing over the plains, it was answered. By someone. Or something. 

OK! So, what dya think? Please tune in next time! Please R+R! Just so you know, flames are accepted, though constructive criticism is preferred. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

            Well, here we are again! As I have mentioned before, I have no claim of any kind on the Zoid characters. But any characters of my own imagination are strictly, well, my own. Enjoy! (Or if you hate it…well, it's up to you….) Also, please excuse any grammatical errors, as my spelling is awful.

            "Jamie? Jamie! Are you okay?" Lena's eyes widened when she came into his room. Jamie's arm was lying in an impossible position. His eyes were wide with pain. 

            "My arm…! Lena, it hurts!" 

"Ok, I'll go get Kaze…" After a few silent moments, she screamed. 

"KAZE'S MISSING!" 

Bit came into Jamie's room. "Bud, can ya fly?"

"Yes…just get me a sling."

"Where do you think Kaze could have gone?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"Jamie, if you feel ill, just land and forfeit, okay? I'll take on the other two," Bit said. 

"Wow. Bit is actually being nice," Lena said shakily, trying to get back her attitude. It failed miserably. 

Bit was already waiting outside. Jamie was preparing to mobilize. Suddenly, a Zoid streaked across the landscape. 

"Entering warrior registration," a voice said.

"REGISTRATION…ACCEPTED. READY…FIGHT!"

"NO!" Lena yelled. 

"Who the hell is that?!" Brad yelled, lurching forward and almost spilling his coffee.

"We can't stop them…only pray that they can help," Doc said, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

The warrior settled into the cockpit. 

"It's been a long time, Xnyl." 

The Zoid roared its agreement. 

"What do you say we make up for lost times, eh?"

The Zoid growled eagerly. 

"Then let's go!"

Bit watched in fascination as the other Zoid charged straight at Jack. 

"Liger! Let's go for The Fury! Now!"

Liger began to pick up it's pace. 

"Now! Liger!"

And so began the battle.

The Zoid was almost identical to the Liger Zero, except for a few subtle differences. It was smaller and less bulky, for one. Its tail was slightly shorter, but at the tip was a mini cannon surrounded by a blade. Its face was smaller and more defined. It raced toward Jack, and slashed quickly. It swiftly regained its balance and wheeled around and charged again. Jack was finding it harder and harder to evade the attacks. Finally, he blasted the Zoid and began to run. _You can't catch up to a Lightning Sikes_.

The Zoid tailed him closely. It began to draw even. The tail whipped around. Jack dodged it and almost lost his balance. _What kind of a warrior can survive these tactics?!_

Suddenly, it broke away. 

Bit and Vega were equally matched. Every blow, slash, and explosion was repaid in full. 

"You've gotten better since our last match, Vega."

"So have you, Bit."

"Thanks. But that won't save you."

"Funny, I was about to say the same."

"Doctor Steven Toros! Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can! Who are you!"

"The Pilot of the Xnyl! System L set up!"

The Doc looked in amazement as a new system came onto the screen. He saw a wheel like the one Bit used. 

"Uh, which mode?"

"Element Earth, prepare to mobilize!"

The Xnyl settled into position. Armor was added; a light reddish brown.

"Preparing to Mobilize Xnyl, Element Earth!"

The warrior shot out of the transport. It was a bit slower, but still raced ahead. Jack smiled. 

"Foolish boy!" He yelled as he fired. The Zoid looked up at the oncoming missiles…and dodged them. Jack was stunned. 

"EARTH SHAKING!!!" The Zoid's claws raked the ground, causing great furrows. Two missiles were shot into the ground. The earth rolled and churned like a wild beast. Jack felt his Zoid slipping…suddenly, the other Zoid was on top of them. 

"Don't ever insult me by calling me a boy again," that voice said. Both the earth and some inexplicable fear paralyzed Jack. One great mechanical paw swiped down, shredding the metal. Then, the cockpit went dark.

Bit grinned cockily. 

"Ready to surrender, Vega?"

"No. Are you?"

"Not chance."

"Vega, you might want to rethink that course of action," a new voice said. Bit felt as though he had heard it before…but where?

His eyes traveled to the Zoid and a shiver ran up his back. 

Fury turned its head to the new Zoid. The newcomer roared a challenge, and went into a crouch, tail lashing furiously. The Fury took a step toward the Zoid. 

"No, Fury! We have to fight the Liger Zero!" The mechanical monster took another purposeful step closer. Another step…one more…then the other Zoid launched itself at Fury. 

The harsh scream of metal rent the air. The new Zoid was tearing at Fury, determined to destroy. 

"Earth Shaking," the pilot said calmly. The Zoid raked the ground again. It shot two missiles into the earth again. The Fury began to charge.

Seconds ticked by; each one drawing the Fury closer and closer until…the pilot braced themselves for the on coming hit…but it never came.

The ground had collapsed under the Fury. The pilot shot furiously at the fallen Zoid. After a while, all movement ceased. 

"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS…THE BLITZ TEAM!"

The pilot of the unknown Zoid leapt out of the cockpit and jumped down into to huge pit. Bit only saw a flash of gold.

"Vega? Vega, you ok?" The warrior hollered through the metal. 

"Yeah…my head hurts though…" A muffled voice answered. The pilot dug their fingers under the entrance and began to pull. 

"Vega, kick the door!" Dull thuds could be heard echoing in the pit. Bit and Jack scaled down the incline to the fallen Zoid. 

"Damn it! Damn it! Of all the cursed things to happen…!" The pilot hissed. 

"What happened?"

"All those beam cannons welded the door shut. I can't open it by hand…shit! Sisco, go into my cockpit and get out my laser."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The warrior crouched down, getting eye to eye with the problem. 

"Vega, shut your eyes and get as far away from the door as you can." The pilot spoke softly. 

"Yes."

Sweat pored down the pilot's face. One wrong move would cause an explosion, killing them all. 

"Ok…that parts done…now for this little baby…" Working for several minutes, sun beating down on the powerful shoulders not completely concealed by the dark cloak. Then, they struck the door savagely, and with some unknown reserve of strength, they lifted the heavy metal door off. Vega had long since faded away. They began hauling him up the steep incline.

"Vega…are…you okay?" The warrior gasped as they set their precious burden down.

"Yes. How did you lift that by yourself?"

"Practice. Now, Vega, Bit, Jack…" The warrior glanced up at the hover cargo, eyes narrowing. "And all you other people hiding up there!" They roared. Lena, Jamie, Brad, and Doc came out guitily, and walked down.

"I have something that is mine alone. Blitz team, if you'll have me, I will battle in your name." They waited patiently for an answer.

"What is the name of this Zoid again?" The Doc asked, eyes taking in every detail.

"Xnyl. It was an obsolete model, but…all it needed was some TLC."

"It resembles the Liger Zero."

"This was the first prototype. Liger was the second."

"Well, you seem to have some skill…how long is it since you've battled in this Zoid?"

"A battle in my own Zoid…lemme think…it must be about…seven years, maybe?"

"Seven YEARS!" Brad chocked on his coffee.

"It's like riding a bicycle. You never forget…" The voice got softer. "You never forget."

"Well, I think Jamie would like more time to create strategies…"

"But what about Kaze? Dad, can we really afford another addition?" Lena asked.

"Don't worry about Kaze. I know her well."

"How well?" Bit and Brad asked harshly at the same time. In the warrior's mind, laughter spread. They considered her competition!

"She did almost all of the work on my Zoid."

"Wow…"

"Worked on it for a long time."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, suddenly breaking his silence. His eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I think you all know me well enough…" The warrior removed the hood, letting gold hair spill out.

"KAZE!" Bit yelped. 

"Who did you expect? You didn't honestly think I had any intention of letting _you_ face the Fury all alone? Do you have any idea of how hard I worked to get your Zoid in the condition that it's in? I wasn't gonna let you blow it all in a single battle!" 

"I could've handled it."

"Yeah. Sure."

Lena laughed. "Well, let's see the outfit." Kaze smiled.

She shed her cloak to reveal a long silver jacket with a hood. She wore a light blue tankini top and jeans that were riding gently on modestly curved hips. 

"Well?" She said, laughter playing in her sparkling eyes.

"It's …uh, real nice," Bit said, blushing. Kaze laughed. 

"Well, I'll be waiting for you all at the hangar. Vega, wanna hitchhike with me?" Vega nodded. 

"Ok then. Come on." She helped him climb up the Zoid into the cockpit.

"Doc, I'm gonna jettison the armor. Could you take care of it?" The Doc waved his hand and nodded. Kaze smiled, then shut the top. 

"Hang on tight, Vega. I'll show you _real_ speed."

"Mind if we tag along?" Bit, Jack, and Brad popped up on a vid-screen. 

"Not at all. Just don't slow me down!" She said, grinning wickedly.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in Jager armor."

"So? You're still too slow!"

"Oh yeah!" Bit yelled, adrenaline starting to flow.

"Yeah!" Kaze stepped on the accelerator. The Zoid burst forth, only a dust cloud leaving evidence of her being there. 

Jack nodded to Brad. They both took off.

Jack began pulling ahead of the Jager and Xnyl. Brad wasn't too far behind. 

"Vega, do you want to show them real speed?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, get down there, and on my mark, press down as hard as you can." 

Vega nodded. 

"Ready…NOW!" Kaze lurched forward, the Zoid streaking across the sand. The entire Zoid was only a blur. Jack and Bit surged after her. 

"Catch me if you can!" Kaze yelled.

Jack arrived first, followed by Kaze and Bit. Kaze took Vega into her room. The boy yawned.

"Go to sleep now, okay?" 

"Kaze…is your Zoid an…Ultimate…"

"Sleep…sleep, Vega." His eyes fluttered, and closed.

Brad was waiting outside her room. 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

            "It's my secret; I was to choose the time and place."

"You should have spoken sooner."

"I didn't want to."  Brad glared at her. She smiled crookedly.

"Why not?"

"Ah, that's another secret. One I may take to my grave, if I please. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to get back to work on the Zoids."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Bit. Must've slipped my mind, with all this work to do," She snapped. Her conversation with Brad had left her feeling out of control. She didn't like that. Brad always seemed to know what she _didn't_ like, and always brought it into the open.

"Sorry for asking…." Kaze immediately regretted her temper. How could she be mad at Bit?

"It's okay. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Oh, Brad talked to you."

"Yeah."

"Ignore him. He just has a funny way of being friendly."

"Yeah, no shit." She growled

"He's actually showing signs of affection." He said, struggling to keep a straight face

"What about you? Do you have a problem showing affection?" Kaze asked. Bit blushed.

"Well, the really depends on the person I'm directing it to. Why?"

"Uh…no reason." Kaze was seriously beginning to regret talking to him. 

"No, seriously."

"You, serious? That'll be the day!" She wished he would forget about what she had said. She felt the quickness in her heart. _God, what's happening to me? Last time this happened…no. It was a mistake then; it won't become a mistake now._

"How long have you been in the circuit for battles?" Doc asked as they sat down for dinner. Jack and Vega just looked down at their plates, not saying a word.

"Since I was about five. I began my education of parts then. I just helped out at shops. After a while, I got really good, and some people hired me. I took night school, and got some degrees."

"Why did you stop battling?" Lena asked through a mouth full of noodles.

"I have my reasons," Kaze said, choosing not to answer directly

"What are those reasons? Scams? Paying off the judges? Involved with the Back draft group?" Brad asked from the shadows.  

"Whatever those reasons are, they are of my concern, and not of yours," she replied icily. 

"They are my concern if I am fighting along side a cheater," he said scathingly. Kaze didn't move, but her knuckles were white from clenching her fists so hard.

"I had no reason to cheat. I fought only with my own skill, nothing else. Well, that and the prowess of my Zoid. That helped me learn." She smiled briefly. 

"Well, I don't see any reason why you can't join the team…how many people are usually in an average S team?" The Doc asked.

"Well, usually four. But some teams only have three, so the other team leaves out the other warrior."

"Well, Jamie, what do you think? No offense, but you are the one we'd have to leave out."

"Jamie would still be in some of the battles. I still am a mechanic, and if I don't get the job done, I don't have time to fix up my Zoid. And that's the only one I'll battle in," Kaze said quickly.

"Sounds great! I mean, I know now that _somebody_ will appreciate my hard work," Jamie said. 

Kaze laughed."Well, I have to go clean up. Jamie, you really are a great cook!"

Kaze turned her back on all the finished Zoids. Xnyl greeted her with a growl. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How'd ya like that run?" She felt a ripple of happiness pass through the metal. "Good, 'cause we'll be doin' a lot more of them. It'll be like old times.…" her voice caught in her throat. The mechanical construct looked down at her and cocked its head in a concerned question. "Yeah, I'm okay…it's just hard, ya know? I almost lost it out there again…" She took a deep breath, and swallowed the tears that had threatened to come out. "Now what say we clean you up, eh? We've got a big day tomorrow." Xnyl roared agreement. She laughed again, and got to work.

Bit watched from the shadows. _Xnyl acts just like Liger does when he's with me! It couldn't be…_

He stepped out of the shadows. 

"Need a hand?" Kaze's head shot up. 

"Sure! All the systems are green, but I need help getting all this dust off and cleaning the joints. Grab a rag and some grease and let's get to work!" Bit smiled and nodded. 

They worked together for several hours, moving in perfect harmony.

"So this is what you do for all of our Zoids?" he asked, gasping. Kaze had made him clean every square inch of the right side. She nodded. "Wow."

"Welcome to my world, Bit Cloud," she said, smiling.

Lena watched the twin moons rise. _So much has changed…_

"Hello, Lena dear!" Said a familiar voice.

"Ahh! Harry!" She yelped. 

"Oh Lena, I just had to see your face. It's almost been a month since we parted…I couldn't stay away any longer."

"Harry! Why are you in my bedroom!"

"I had to see you. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Lena reached under her pillow for her pepper spray. 

"Lena? You should go check out your Sniper…Harry!" Kaze said.

"Oh. Kaze. How…nice." Lena was making violent gestures behind him.

"Oh Lena! Is that the new perfume you told me about! The one that smells so great!"

"Wha…oh. Ohhh. Uh, Yeah."

"Well, Harry what do you think? It's called 'Simplicity'." Harry saw Lena spray it on the back of her neck. He leaned over to smell just as she was raising to innocently spray the back of her neck…

"AHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!"

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" Lena wailed as Kaze took him away (far away) to flush his eyes out. He was slightly confused when he looked around to see the hangar. 

"Where's my Lena?"

"She just couldn't bear to watch you in pain, so she left. She's probably out with Bit or something…"

"NOOOOOOO!! NOT WITH BIT CLOUD!"

"Shut up! I was only joking! She went to bed a long time ago!"

"What time is it?"

"You fainted right after we flushed your eyes out, remember? It is currently one o'clock in the morning," Kaze snapped. 

"Oh. Well, maybe I should go say goodbye to Lena…"

"Not a chance, Harry. Jack Sisco, my assistant, is escorting you home." Jack came out of the shadows and steered him out of the hangar.

Kaze flopped down on her cot. After a few minutes of just resting, waiting for sleep to come, she went to Xnyl. She climbed up and stretched out on the back of her Zoid, and fell asleep. Dreams of destruction haunted her. Dreams of destruction _she_ had caused.

Ok! Finally! I am done! Well, Anyway, I have a question for all of you people out there! Who should I pair Kaze with? Bit or Brad? If you think it should be love triangle…well, I would prefer not to…but the customer is usually right! N e way, R+R!


	4. A Not-So-Happy Birthday

Ok! Thanx for the vote of support! And as for you, Firey! I thought you were my friend! ***Sniff* o well! N e way, I will do a little bit of answering to the first 10 reviews. I am sorry to report that Kaze is NOT, I repeat, is NOT going to be paired with Jamie. She's nice to him because a) he's a sweet kid and b) he reminds her of her of …. Well, I let you wait on that one! OK, as previously stated, I have no claim over any of the characters…blah blah…but all characters and plot twists of my own are off limits…. ***audience snoring* 

Well, back to the show!

            _The cockpit. She peeked outside. _

_Yes! We'll win this for sure! *Glances down at calendar*_

_Fitting isn't it! It's my birthday! June 30th…I'll be 14 in a few minutes…_

_Two startling blue eyes looked outside again._

_There's Hakai. She's killing them! Yes, 12:11:00. Just a minute and 12 seconds to go…_

_Two blue eyes felt the battle rage rising. _

_It wouldn't hurt to let loose a little, would it?_

_Redness came to the pure eyes. They only saw one thing: the enemy._

_Two shots let loose simultaneously. _

_The dilated pupils came swiftly back into focus. _

_Why did I shoot two?_

_The eyes widen in horror. One missile was heading for where she had aimed. The other was heading straight for Hakai._

_'NOOOOOOO!' The scream rent the air as the missile struck. The pilot was blown back by the sheer force of the explosion that followed._

_Consciousness came slowly. A mental inventory was not pleasing. The right leg was broken in at least three places, a deep but small gash on the right eyebrow, some metal piece dug in the middle of the back, just missing the spine. Blood clouded the vision. The pilot forced them self out. _

_Limping, they struggled over to the burning ruin that had once been their best friend. They got in as close as they could. No signs of life were given, except that of the raging fire. They checked their watch. It was stuck on the time the missile had struck. June 30th, 12:12:12. The exact birth date. _

_The blood coming from their head mingled with tears. A scorched and battered Zoid lumbered over. Some of the armor had been destroyed, but other than that, it was fine. _

_'I killed her, Xnyl.' The pilot said softly. 'There is blood on my hands. Blood that I cannot wash away.'_

_The Zoid growled softly, and knelt down to gently nudge the pilot. The pilot buried their face in the hardness of the metal. 'I killed her. It's my fault.'_

_The pilot was entranced by the flames. The smoke that was rising began to choke them. A hacking cough arose. After a few minutes of futile struggling, they collapsed._

_Please let me die…I can't…live…murder…best friend…murder…murder…_

_The smoke closed in on them, a suffocating wall of darkness._

Murder…Murder…

The pilot kicked out at the over powering substance. It clung to them, trapping them. They writhed as if possessed by some unknown demon. Two eyes snapped open, but instead of seeing the intricate dancing inferno, they saw a white sheet. Sleek and sinewy arms lashed out, yanking the sheet away from the sweat soaked body. Breathing heavily, they sat up. 

_It was my nightmare again…will it never leave?_

"Kaze! Get up or Bit and Lena will eat all of breakfast!" Doc called as he passed her door. Kaze smiled slightly as she heard him sprint down the hall, obviously not wanting to miss out. 

She rolled off of her bed, and looked in the mirror. 

_Seven years…and what has it done to me?_

Kaze stifled a yawn as she walked in. Lena, Bit, and Doc were shoveling food into their mouths as fast as they could. Brad was sipping coffee, and Jamie was struggling to keep food on the table. Kaze sat down next to Bit and grabbed one of his dozen doughnuts. 

"HEY! THATSMUNCH MINE!" He said indignantly through a mouth full of food. 

"Bi', shurrup. She ca' eat wha' she wans," Lena said, through an equally stuffed face. Kaze smiled, and then got up. 

"I'll be in my workshop. I've got a lot of work to do."

A growl greeted her. 

"Hey. How are ya?" The Zoid seemed to glance at the calendar.

"Yeah, I know. But I figure that since they're going into town tonight, I can have my sorrow fest then." The mechanical parts let loose a soft rush of steam, sounding not unlike a sigh. A sad smile came to her face. 

"Yeah, I know. I know."

Bit came in just as Kaze was putting away the oil.

"Happy Birthday! Why didn't you tell us?!" He said, giving her a hug. Kaze felt a pink tinge appear on her face. She was so close…

"It isn't that important," she said, trying to slide away.

"It's your birthday!" He said, grabbing her arm.

"I just turned 21, that's all. It's nothing to get excited about."

"Yes it is! You can legally drink now!"

"Whoopdidoo," she said, lacking enthusiasm. Bit glanced down at her. 

"You ok?" He asked, sensing something was wrong. His concern was more than she could handle.

"Of course I am! I'm just fine!" She yanked out of his hold and ran out of the room. Bit looked down at his hand. A slight wetness was there. Was Kaze crying?

Lena knocked on her door. 

"Kaze? You okay?"

"Yeah." The strangled sob barely reached her ears. She opened the door. She expected to find a Kaze with tearstains on her porcelain smooth face, eyes bloodshot. Instead, she found a cool and calm woman gazing mistily right through her. 

_Whoa. What happened to Kaze?_

"Did you need something?" Her came, as distant as her face. 

"Yes. We're going into town, and we wanted to know if you were coming."

"No, sorry. I've got some…work…to do. Thank you though." 

"All the Zoids have been cleaned and everything!" Bit said when Lena told them what had happened.

"I don't know, team. It's just seems to me that she has a lot going on right now. But if she doesn't want to come, that's her lose." Lena glanced back at the dark hallway. 

"Lena, I think she wants to be alone. We'll get a lot of birthday things in town. We can throw her a surprise party." Doc said, noticing her reluctance to leave.

"Ok." 

As they left, soft echoes of remorse drifted through the deserted halls.

Kaze hefted her sack onto her back. She began to scale the side of the hangar. After 10 minutes of strenuous climbing, she reached the top. The sun was just beginning to set. She emptied her bag out, item by item. She had several large bottles of Sake, a twelve pack of beer, and many other drinks. She slowly drew out a single red rose. She let loose her long hair, letting it sweep around her in the delicate breeze. Her silver dress clung to her figure, then billowed out slightly at the bottom. A single tear fell onto a blood red petal.

"I am forever sorry. I have taken a life that was not my own. Forgive me." She held the delicate flower to her breast, and then lit it aflame. The wind began to pick up, and it was swept from her grasp, to be carried far and wide before separating into dust and blowing freely.

"Hey, stranger." Brad looked up in surprise. 

"Naomi!" The woman in question sat down next to him, glass in hand.

"Yeah. Don't act so shocked. So where ya been?"

"Training." He said, watching her every move over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Where are Bit and the others?"

"Shopping for Birthday presents and party supplies."

"Oh? Whose?"

"Kazeno Kauri." Naomi flinched, and dropped her cup. It shattered on the ground.

"Who?" She whispered shakily, as if wishing she had heard wrong.

"Well, she calls herself that, anyway. She's the new mechanic…" Brad looked closer at her pale, trembling face.

"What is it?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?" He asked cautiously. Naomi tried a smile, but it failed miserably.

"Just…be careful around her. As long as she isn't in battle…"

"She's already been hired for that…" he said with a slight sense of foreboding. Naomi went pale again. She reached for his hand and gripped it tightly, to settle her nerves. 

"Brad, please…be careful…she's…" Naomi stopped herself. 

"What?"

"Ask her when you get back. Ask her what happened seven years ago." Naomi got up suddenly. She gave him a brief kiss. 

"Please be careful." She walked out of the diner, leaving Brad with a lot of questions that needed answering.

Kaze was stretched out on the roof. Twin moons cast light down on her, making her glow like some ethereal being. Her blue eyes were blank, stars playing in their depths.

 Bit and Brad climbed up slowly. They gazed in wonder at the silent, ghostly figure that lay strewn on the roof. Brad took a step closer, then stopped. He saw several bottles gleaming on the ground. She appeared to have thrown several into a glass recycler, but after a while, she missed. The reek of alcohol had long since left. Bit carefully walked over, and touched her shoulder. 

"Kaze? You need to come down now," he said softly. Her eyes slowly came into focus. She stood up slowly and then began to pick up the bottles. Then she broke down and began to drink straight from a Sake bottle. 

Brad took it from her. She struggled briefly, pummeling his chest with her fists. 

"Gimme the damn bottle!" Her voice was weak though, and she didn't have the will go after it. She slumped down. Brad gently helped her up. She forced her legs under her, and began cleaning up again. She took the bag from Bit and tossed it neatly down, where it landed in the bin. 

She sat down again, and lifted her head to the dark sky. Bit was the first to speak. 

"Ok, what's going on?" Kaze let her gaze travel slowly to him. Bit felt the hairs rise along the back of his neck. 

"Why should I tell you?" She asked, without a hint of scorn in her voice.

Brad grabbed her arm and shook her roughly. "Because we're a team, that's why, and if I'm fighting along side a murderer, I want to know, and for all I know, you could be!" Her eyes grew misty and far seeing. She started off in a small voice.

"Ok. It all happened seven years ago today." Her words burned themselves in their memories for all time.

"I was turning 14. My friend and I were two young warriors. We were the best. My friend was much better than I, but my mind worked faster and could come up with foolproof tactics. Ones that even you could understand, Bit.  

Anyway, when I go into battle, I find myself confronted with another persona. A berserk. If I loosen the tight hold I have on it, I have the potential to surpass any pilot in the world. I find myself on a new level, where reaction times, resistance, and strength are impossible to achieve for anyone else.  Nothing could stop me.  And, at first, it was like a game…

But now, I realized how dangerous it was. So I never used it again. Except in one battle. The opposition was so weak…I didn't think I could harm anyone…I let it go a little, just enough so I could aim and let a single missile loose before they could blink. 

But I fired another missile. One went straight at the enemy. Instant system freeze. But…the other…it hit my friend. There was an explosion and…" She choked.

"When I woke up, all that was left was a burning ruin." She looked up at them, eyes misting over slightly. 

"I have berserk blood in me. If I get in a battle, and I loose control, I could…" She stopped again, breathing heavily. She stood up. 

"That's why I don't like my birthday."

"What about your Zoid?"

"It was Xnyl, if that's what you're wondering." She laughed bitterly.

"It's funny. I can't live with her and I couldn't live with out her."

"What?"

"She's a permanent reminder. A reminder of who I killed." She paused, and glanced up at the sky, moonlight glistening on her hair, starlight playing on her bare skin. She closed her eyes. 

"Both a Blessing and a Curse." She said softly. She then leapt off the roof without further notice.

Bit and Brad were horrified. Then her head popped over the edge.

"What are you to idiots waiting for?" They looked over the side and saw a platform. 

"Uh, Kaze? We kind of got you some gifts…" Bit said. Kaze looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, thank you."

Brad and Bit led her into the kitchen. Kaze opened her eyes. Balloons and streamers were everywhere. She smiled shakily. Presents were piled on the tale. Jamie was coming out of the cooking area with a cake.

"Thank you…" She said as Lena carted over a huge package. She opened it carefully. A large Zoid component for speed. She smiled.

"We couldn't really think of anything to get you, so we got you what all girls need." Bit said, blushing furiously. Brad sipped his coffee indifferently, but there was a definite tinge on his cheeks too. 

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA, I SWEAR!" Jamie yelled. Kaze smiled a little. 

"Well as long as it isn't lingerie." She said as she opened the package. She pulled out a very black, very lacy, almost see through bra. She reached in to pull out a very similar thong.

"We got them in assorted colors too." Brad muttered.

"Don't expect me to try them on." She warned. "I'll wear 'em, but you won't ever see them." She said as they hurried out before Lena attacked. 

"Please?" said Bit, poking his head back in. When she shook her head, it was followed by a very discourage sigh. "Well, if you change your mind…OWWWW!" He screamed as Lena launched herself at Bit, throttling him and cutting off his scream. 

"Let me show you what happens to womanizers like you!" She yelled in his ear as she dragged him down the hall to her room. She slammed the door, and Bit started screaming again.

Kaze slowly waked through the halls. It was almost midnight.

_Just a few more minutes, and it will all be over._

She thought over the day. 

_Well, maybe it wasn't that bad…_ she smiled softly as she opened her door. 

A strong arm shot out and snaked itself around her stomach. 

Kaze felt another pair of lips meet her own. A hot tongue seared through…and then a hot sweetness race through her body. Powerful hands wrapped around her waist. She felt her arms go over the broad shoulders. The hands slowly traveled up her back, memorizing the geography of her body. One hand gently twined through her hair. The kiss deepened. Kaze was beginning to hear a roaring in her ears from the lack of air.  She felt him pull away reluctantly.

"Happy Birthday, Kaze." A voice said huskily. He kissed her forehead. 

Kaze stood stock still long after the shadow man had left. 

_Who was that?_

_Ok, I'm just gonna go to bed and say this was all a dream. A very realistic, surprisingly enjoyable dream with a really good kisser…_Kaze gave up making excuses and flopped down on her bed. But it was long after she had shut her eyes that her heart slowed down and she drifted off to sleep.

HAHAAAA! So, who do ya think the mystery kisser was? I'll give ya a hint; NOT JAMIE! ^ ^ Ok, spazzing just a bit. N e way, what do ya think? I realize I've probably pissed alotta ya off by not pairing her with Jamie, but he just seems to young for her. Well, like I've mentioned, flames are accepted. Please review even if you don't like the possibilities. 


	5. Hello Again

Hello again! And welcome to this addition! *This **speaking in special theater voice to sound classy*** Today, our story is filled with drama, passion, love, betrayal, mystery, and murrrrrdddeeeeerrrrrrr. (and some ass kickin' zoids.) 

Prepare yourself for the newest chapter, done in a classic, 'Who Done it?' style.

Was it Cornel Mustard?

Or the maid?

Ms. Scarlet?

Mrs. Peacock?

Professor Plum? (I have the game, so it wasn't hard to get the names)

Or did the mechanic do it? Find out and read on if you dare!

Kaze awoke with a painful hangover. _I really hope I never do that again. _He mind flew back over yesterday…remembering…gifts…and that kiss. A blush swiftly came to her face. _I guess the only question now is: who done it?_

She walked slowly past Lena's door. She paused at the sound of soft moans. Some were defiantly from a woman…but that last one…that was a male…

She sighed. _I guess Bit and Lena are innocent…_she grinned crookedly. _Well, maybe not _that _innocent. They certainly done it big._

_But who else could have…would have…_Her mind went to Jamie. She grimaced and remembered that Lena had slipped three whopping sleep pills into his juice. He had fallen asleep in his cake. _No…_

_Doc was playing with his models all night…_

Kaze settled down into the cockpit of the Shadow Fox. 

"All systems green," she murmured to herself.

"They'd better be, after all the work I've put into them."

"Oh. Brad." She said, voice quickly dropping a few degrees in temperature.

" Gee, don't get all excited on my account."

"Um, I wanted to thank you for last night. When I was still shrugging of the effects…"

"Yeah what ever. Now would you mind moving?"

She felt her heart plummet. _I guess it was a dream after all…_

"What's it like, piloting the Lynx."

"What?" She choked.

"That's the original name, right?"

"Yes and no. That's the animal it was thought to be modeled after, but if you were to reproduce it, it would be a Xnyl."

"Are you gonna move or not?" He asked suddenly. He was blocking all of the light out of the open cockpit. 

"Yeah. Sorry…" _Why am I saying sorry! I didn't do anything wrong!_ He sat down. She was almost out when he grabbed her wrist and hauled her into a tight embrace. _Oh, my god._

"I did mean it, when I wished you happy birthday." He whispered in her ear. Then his mouth was on hers and she fell into forgetful bliss. Brad closed the cockpit.

"Well, at least our gifts were well used." Brad said as he fingered a long forgotten bra strap and thong. Kaze laughed and leaned against his bare chest, tucking her head under his chin. She let her fingers run down his tight muscles. She licked his ear. He leaned down and kissed the spot in between her breasts. He groaned, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn, it's been four hours!" He cursed, looking at his watch

"I still have so much work to do…" Kaze said regretfully, leaning down to gather her clothes. Brad pulled her back onto his lap and nuzzled her ear.

"So do I." 

"Not now. Wait until later…what's your favorite color?"

"Take a wild guess." He waved down at the fallen garments. Everything, even the underwear, was dark blue.

"Ok."

"But I like lots of colors. I want to see them all."

"Maybe you will." She said provocatively as she pulled on her shirt. Brad whimpered as the Bra passed out of sight. Kaze turned around and kissed him deeply. 

Lena saw Kaze bound down from the Shadow Fox.

"What have you been up to?" She asked. Kaze shrugged.

Lena's eyes widened slightly as Brad jumped down, landing on the other side.

"I want to hear all the details." She said.

Lena's eyes were like saucers.

"Oh, wow. I wish Bit were like that," She said in awe. Kaze felt a brief twinge of pain, but then remembered how Brad had held her close…

"I'm sure he is in his own way…"

"Not like that…"

"Ah! Kaze!" The Doc came running up.

"I'm glad I found you! I was thinking, since your Zoid is so rare, would you mind giving me the plans for it?"

"Not at all…"

The Doc smiled. _YES! NOW I CAN BUILD A PERFECT MODEL!_

_"_Assuming there are any in existence, of course. All my copies were burned."

"By who?" He asked, upset.

"Me." She said simply. "I don't need plans. I have them memorized."

"Could you draw them out?"

"No. Now, I really have o get back to work."

Kaze was just about to go over to Brad's room when he opened her door. 

"Oh! I was just coming over…" He kissed her deeply, muffling any sound she would have made.

"So what about the colors you promised?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

After she had finished her fashion show two hours later, she looked to Brad for his opinion. He had long since gone under the covers.

"Well, which was your favorite?" Brad looked her over in the black lace. Suddenly, he had her in bed. He skillfully had both tiny articles of clothing off in seconds. He kissed her deeply, and then his hot lips were everywhere, searching her entire body. Kaze began searching his too. They rolled and writhed, bodies becoming entangled with one another. Brad drove deeply for what seemed like hours…Then he stopped. His mouth rested on her right breast. She tasted so perfect to him…he ran a hand through her hair. She sighed longingly and rested her head on his shoulder. He did the same, arms tightening around her, as if afraid that if he loosened for a moment, he would lose her forever. He kissed her neck. She licked his ear.

"Are you happy here?" He asked huskily. He felt her nod.

"I feel safe here. With you." She whispered in voice that told much. "I haven't felt safe in any place for a long time. I've haven't ever been safe with a person before." She shivered slightly and Brad drew her in as close as he could without crushing her.

"I'll always keep you safe. Always." He said. She nodded again.

She curled up in his arms. He looked at her. She was asleep. He kissed her cheek gently. Wetness met his lips. He wiped the tears away. He let her go and brought the covers over her sleeping form. She shivered without him, and blindly, even in her dreams, searched for him. He slid under next to her, and took her back. She calmed down almost as soon as her fingers touched his. She was soon sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his warm embrace. 

"I'll always protect you." He whispered to the sleeping form. "I promise."

 Kaze woke to find Brad next to her. She brushed a lock of hair away from his face. His eyes opened. He brought her in close, and kissed her firmly. They lay like that for a while, simply holding the other. After several minutes, Kaze reluctantly pulled away. Brad moaned softly, but let her slip out to get dressed.  He watched her lazily for a few minutes, and then got out to do the same.

Days passed, and nothing else happened. But Brad let Kaze know; with his gentle words, the way his icy eyes softened when he saw her, and the soft brushes of her hand. Kaze began to feel the heart she had strove to freeze thaw out some. 

"Kaze, I'd like you to meet my son, Leon Tauros!" The doc said, waving to his son. Impossibly tall, his brown hair was a shade lighter than his fathers.

"It's nice to meet you." He said softly. Kaze nodded. 

"Well, come on, we've got catching up to do! Kaze, just continue with your work."

Kaze found a red haired woman looking over her Zoid. 

"Can I help you?" She asked softly.

"No.  I've never seen a Zoid like this. It looks like the Liger Zero, but it has something else…"

"This was the original prototype. Liger was made from her sketches."

"She's a piece of work." The woman turned to Kaze. "I'm sorry. My name's Naomi Flugel."

"The sniper pilot?"

"Yes. You've heard of me?"

"You're pretty popular on the circuit. I've heard men betting that one day they'll land the Naomi heartbreaker." Naomi smiled. "I'm Kaze, by the way." Her smiled froze.

"You know," Kaze said softly.

"Yes."

"I …there's not much to say about it, except I can't change it." A silence followed her words.

"It still bothers you?" Naomi asked, slightly curious in spite of herself. Haunted eyes met hers.

"More than you know." She said hoarsely. Her eyes glazed over as her dream came back. Naomi let it run its course before shaking her.

"Never mind that then. Tell me about your Zoid instead."

Brad arrived to find Naomi and Kaze arguing over the snipers capabilities.

"But it can't stand close rang combat! You need at least another small gun…"

"I can pick anyone off. Leon takes care of all the head to head."

"But you can't always rely on others!" Naomi turned around and saw Brad. She leapt up and gave him a kiss. She turned back to Kaze, and placed his arms around her stomach and leaned against his chest. 

"Where have you been?" She asked softly. Brad felt blood rising to his face.

"Busy." He avoided Kaze's gaze.

"We'll, I figured I'd find you sooner or later…" Kaze watched, feeling her heart ice over again. _He didn't love me; he just wanted someone to…to…_play_ with._ She thought, disgusted with herself. _And I fell for it. It was all a stupid act. Damn Bastard!_

"Well, I have to finish up some work…" She said, starting to walk away.

"I'll help." Brad said. 

"No Brad. It's like I was telling Naomi. You can only count on yourself to get the job done. Someone else might screw up." She said lazily. But the barbed mark struck home. 

Leon watched from the shadows. 

He found her working furiously on Xnyl. 

"You love him too, don't you?"

"I don't know what love is." She snarled under her breath.

"Really? They're always on your mind. You gave him your heart, and he held it in his hand. And then he sees Naomi, and he throws it away. Just like that."

Kaze looked up, startled.

"It was on your face. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"You like Naomi." It was Leon's turn to look surprised. 

"You knew exactly what you were talking about." Kaze said. "You knew how it felt. Pain was in your eyes." Leon kept his face blank. Kaze sighed, and jumped down.

"I've skipped many stages of my life. I went from child to adult very fast. But I don't know everything. I barely know who I _am._ What I do know, though, is that no one can be trusted. Whenever I…you trust someone, you always get hurt."

They were all sitting down to dinner when some titanic force rocked the hangar. 

"We're under attack!" Lena screeched. All the warriors raced for the hover cargo. Jamie pulled up a screen. 

"It's a group of War Sharks!"

"We need speed! I'll get Jager!"

"And I'll get Fox." Kaze took in a deep breath.

"I'm coming too. I'll mobilize my fastest unit. Wind."

The armor was a sleek pale golden color. 

"Xnyl, we need to get them out of here. They don't stand a chance, not now." The Zoid rumbled. She sighed.

They hid in the foliage.

"We need to get them out of here. Shoot at the exact same time…"

Fox yipped in shock as a missile took out his left leg. Liger roared in pain. Both limped. 

Kaze urged Xnyl forward. She was suddenly feeling numb.

"You guys go in. Get the hover cargo fixed, and then come back. I'll take a few out."

She waited calmly. Suddenly, seven War Sharks exploded from the sand. Kaze was deaf to Lena's scream of shock, or Brad's terse orders to get off the field. She looked at her remaining missiles. 6.

"Then let's make every shot count. Move!"

Six of them were easy targets, clearly trainees from their tactics and reaction to loosing. The seventh was the leader, and the most dangerous.

"Well, you're a clever little brat, turning all of them into heaps of junk in a few minutes. But now it's your turn."

"Xnyl, I know you're tired, but just go with the Wind Of Anguish." Xnyl began to charge. Speed was increasing rapidly.

"Deploy wings." Kaze said, punching in the order. Two long white-feathered wings snapped out. They flapped experimentally, and then soared into the air. The sound barrier was no match for them. Suddenly, they dropped. The seventh War Shark dove under, not quite escaping the pure bolt of force that hit him. 

Kaze surveyed the landscape. The tail of the War Shark flopped of its own accord on the sand. The rest of it was somewhere. Waiting. She shivered. There was only one way to end this fast. She exited the cockpit.

She walked out twenty yards from her Zoid. Bit and Brad were out again, coming after her. 

"Xnyl, stop them. And eject my buster rifle." She said softly. 

"KAZE! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!" Brad yelled.

"I'm going to finish this. The pilot could be anywhere."

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

"No. He'll kill us all. Get back." Kaze lifted the buster rifle and took careful aim. The War Shark fired two shots at her. The sand around her exploded, and she was showered in dust. 

"KAZE!!"

She aimed slowly, and shot. The beam of energy that emerged went through the Zoid. Kaze was blow backward with the force of the shot. She charged at the cockpit, and kicked the weakened entrance in. She threw out the unconscious pilot as the burning Zoid erupted in flames. The explosion blew her across the desert. She collapsed in a heap. She didn't move. Brad leaped down the Shadow Fox, scrambling to get to her. He beat out the smoldering flames on her clothes. Her face was cut, her hair singed, shoulder dislocated, hands bloody and foot sore. But she looked up at him and smiled. Her cradled her in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked hoarsely.

"I just got blown over twenty feet in the air, almost burned to death, nearly lost my arm…aside from that, I'm just fine." She said, smiling sleepily. She yawned lazily and fainted. Brad picked her up and looked up at Xnyl. It was holding out her tail like a seat. He carefully sat down. She delicately carried them across the desert. 

Kaze awoke and groaned at the sight of tubes sticking out her arm. She considered ripping them out. Brad was asleep in a chair, Naomi curled in his lap. Bit and Lena were in a similar position on the couch. She looked at her clothes. They were dirty, bloodstained, and torn, but they covered the necessary parts of her body. She slowly unplugged the machine and took out the tubes. She wrapped her arm in bandages. Slowly, she stepped around the sleeping forms of her nursemaids.

 "Hey, Xnyl. How are ya?" She asked, her dirty hair swung up in a jaunty ponytail. Her Zoid growled softly, much displeased at her being out of bed. 

"Oh be quiet. I wasn't going to stay in there all day. It's too nice. Come on, help me up." The Zoid relented and let her into the cockpit.

"Let's go for a run. Make sure everything's working."

The pair crossed the barren landscape, enjoying each moment of near suspension in mid air, and feeling the comfortable jolt of striking earth again, only to go back into the air. After an hour, they found an oasis. Kaze balanced on Xnyl's back. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it, girl?" The Zoid roared her appreciation.

Brad woke to the absence of the humming of machinery. He glanced over to look at Kaze…only to find she was gone. He set Naomi down and raced through the deserted corridors. He checked the hangar. Xnyl was gone too. He ran to the Fox. He saw someone had repaired his leg while Brad slept.

The sun was setting, turning the sand into a sea of blood flecked crystals. Kaze stretched out beside the silent lake. Xnyl crouched down to the ground, a silent guardian of her sleeping mistress.

                Brad found her sleeping form beside a cerulean lake as the twin moons crept into the night sky. He sat down next to her, and brushed away a strand of gold. Two eyes opened slowly. Brad smiled.

"Hey. Why'd you run away?"

"I wasn't running away. I just needed to get out."

"Why?" 

"I just felt to trapped…"

"Why?"

"Do you love Naomi?" She asked suddenly, not meeting his eyes.

"No…I thought you knew that."

"But she loves you…"

"She and I used to…"

Kaze stood up. Brad followed suit.

"But that's beside the point. The point is that I love you, not her." Kaze didn't say anything. Brad lifted her chin so she met his eyes. Hers were wet, but they held his gaze firmly. He cocked his head slightly and kissed her. Kaze felt his arms encircle her protectively. She put her hands on his shoulders and held on tight, tears hitting the sand.

They walked back the long distance that night, Zoids following like silent wraiths. Fingers entwined securely, they walked into the hangar just as the suns first rays began to glimmer against a now rosy sky. Naomi saw them come in. She looked over at Leon. 

"You knew," she said softly.

"Yes," he said.

Brad forced her back into the room. He gently set her up on the cot.

"I'm not even hurt. Why do I have to stay in bed?" Kaze complained.

"Because you were almost killed today. You really think that we would let you get out of bed as soon as you did?"

"No. That's why I left."

"Just get some rest." He murmured, the words coming from deep within his chest. Kaze sighed, and closed her eyes.

Out on the desert, something moved.

"Captain! Are you alright, sir?" Asked a soldier coming over the dunes.

"Yes. What is the situation?" 

"Agents Kale and Matthias are dead. The others have suffered minor wounds."

"Good." The larger figure began walking across the sand.

"What's the plan, sir?"

"Simple. We'll have to finish the job the old fashion way." He took a gun out of its holster and removed the safety.

"I've never failed a mission. I don't intend to start now. Get the others together. Bring all the firearms and ammo you can get. We attack at midnight."

The soldier grinned, and raced across the sand.

The Captain watched the hangar in the distance.

That's the second time you've escaped me, little Kaze. But third times a charm… 

His mouth twitched, a smile threatening to come through. He aimed the gun at the hangar. _Say good-bye to your lover, while you still have breath. You won't have it for very long._

Ok! This chapter is over. How does Kaze know that creepy captain? What is going through Naomi's mind? Stay tuned!


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

                And once again, welcome! We hope you enjoy the show! I don't have much to say this time….

Except thank you to the overwhelming vote of support! ***Pokes Firey in the head repeatedly*** ***sighs*******

Well, she's still out cold, so I can't really do anything…*Firey jumps up holding flamethrower and begins torching place* AHHHHHHH!!!!! SPAZ!!!  

Firey: HAHAHAHAAAAA!! BURN!!!! MOEROOOO!!!

Kaze woke up groggily. The drugs that were being pumped into her system were making her so sleepy…she held back a yawn.  She glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:45-pm. She groaned, and got out of bed. She changed into clean clothes, and left the room.

                "Captain, we are in position!"

"Good work! Call the council, and ask for permission," The older man ordered.  The young soldier nodded, and skirted across the sand, eager to obey.

"Of course you may proceed. As long as the Blitz team is dead by morning," snapped an old man. He drew his heavy cloak closer to him.

"Commander Alta! Get in here!"

"Yes, your Grace. What do you need?"

"I want to be certain that they succeed. If they fail, send a Whale King out to destroy both the mercenaries and the Blitz Team."

"Yes. But why are we trying to kill the Blitz team so early? Our organization is still tring to get back on it's feet."

"The council of seven was apprehended. The Back draft Group is no more. But we have the potential to become greater. Our first step is to accomplish what the old establishment could not; destroy the Blitz Team. Only then can we make a come back."

"Yes, your Grace."

"If they fail…and send in The Pilot."

"Yes."

A girl was in a dark cell. Black hair had been cut boyishly short. She sat in meditation. 

The door opened. Blood red eyes snapped open, black slited pupils glowing demonically in the darkness. 

"Out. The Count wishes to speak with you." The girl got up, and walked past the nameless soldier. He was heavily armed, considering his prisoner was in a straight jacket. She let her eyes travel across him. She knew it made them nervous. A humorless grin creeped up to her pretty face. But instead of making her seem friendly, it only made her look more dangerous. The soldier walked quickly, eyes darting around in case of an attack.

That's right, soldier boy. Be scared. I will kill you all… 

Kaze walked through the deserted hallways. It was so dark…so peaceful. Suddenly, a shot rang through the stillness, followed by a short scream of pain. Suddenly, the base was awake. Brad kicked open his door. Bit and Lena came out simultaneously. The Doc came out sleepily, holding onto a Raynos model.

"Where's Jamie?" Kaze demanded shortly.

Jamie was lying on the ground, a red flower blossoming spectacularly against his white shirt. Naomi jumped down from her Zoid, swinging a metal pole. Leon came down, yelling in anger. Shots pierced the night.

                Kaze ran in, her strength slowly washing into her limbs. Lena screamed when a soldier turned on her, gun pointing at her. Bit tackled her, forcing her out of the way. The bullet hummed over them, just missing. The soldier advanced, and hit Bit on his skull with the end of his gun. Bit collapsed on top of Lena, blood coming through his blonde hair in a tiny trickle. Lena watched in voiceless terror as the soldier grinned, and pointed his gun again. Brad suddenly had him in a death grip. After struggling for a few minutes, the soldier fell silent. 

                Kaze was at Jamie side, carefully bandaging his wound. She had long since pulled the bullet out of his side. Helping him up, she hobbled over to the exit, where everyone seemed to have regrouped. Except Naomi. 

Naomi was starring down the bore of a gun pointed at her head. She couldn't move. Kaze felt the anger rising in her again. 

"Get out of here. I'll handle them. Get Jamie some medication," she said tersely. She felt her hands beginning to shake from the effort of keeping calm. 

Naomi bit back a scream as a bullet grazed her leg. Kaze's control snapped. With a feral roar, she launched herself at the attackers. They shot at her, but the rage and adrenaline flowing through her acted as a painkiller. A bullet grazed her arm. All sense of self left her. Cords of muscle stood out from her neck as she roared again, froth bursting from her lips. She pushed Naomi out of the way, and grabbed the mans neck. He shot her repeatedly, but she took no notice. He fell to the ground, twitching, his neck snapped.

 Naomi looked at her rescuer in horror. This wasn't the Kaze she remembered!

 Kaze struggled for control. A small part of her berserk self recognized the frightened woman on the ground. But all she felt toward her was resentment, not anger. She pointed to the door.

"G-g-go," she ordered, the single word requiring much concentration. Naomi nodded, got up and ran. Kaze turned to the other soldiers. She charged. Bullets sang through the air. She took no more notice of them than flies. She punched, kicked, bit, and clawed them to death. 

"Kaze!" A shout cut through the red haze of fury surrounding her. Brad was running to her. She remembered him, but barely. He was…who? Someone she could trust…she felt an odd emotion toward him…one she had never felt before, but it made her feel safe. He stumbled as someone shot him. 

The captain was furious. A single girl had killed all of his soldiers. With her bare hands!  He heard the shout coming from the man running over to her. He had shot out of instinct. When the man fell to the floor and didn't get up, he felt a grin creeping up to his hardened face.

Kaze felt anger surge back into her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt strangely protective of that fallen figure. She saw a robust man advancing on him, gun aiming…

"B-b-BRAD!" The word issued from her mouth came like a battle cry. The captain turned to see Kaze running straight at him, eyes wild with pain and anger. He shot. She felt the bullet pass through her flesh. She never once faltered. He shot again. Pain seared through the red mist, but she continued on.  Suddenly, she was on top of him. She yanked up a fallen metal pole and speared him through the middle, impaling him against the wall. He laughed, a dry, dying laugh. "You think you've won? We've taken what you held dear…you are a killer, doomed to live in shadow and shame…we will always find you, Kaze. You can't hide forever…" His life was slipping away. Kaze grabbed his neck and snapped it. His head lolled to one side, eyes misting over in death.

Kaze was at Brad's side. She picked him up easily, eyes still wide, foam still at her lips. She carried him over to the others, and calmly tore a bandage. After wiping the perspiration from his face, she collapsed, twitching madly with energy.

Brad gently put her in his arms. Her convulsions were less now. Her eyes were slowly coming back to their normal blue gray hue.

"Is anyone hurt?" She asked hoarsely. "Did I kill anyone?"

Brad chose not to mention the five dead men lying on the hangar floor.

"No one that matters. Now, let's get you to the hospital hall."

Kaze nodded sleepily. She stumbled up to her feet. She caught a glimpse of the dead. Her eyes widened in horror.

"I'm a murderer. I killed them…" She said, voice gravelly. Brad kissed her forehead. 

"Shut up. You're not a killer. They were trying to kill us, in case you forgot. If it wasn't for you, we would have all been killed in our sleep."

Kaze woke to find Brad watching her.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked croakily.

"Not a wink. I was too worried you'd run out of here again." Kaze tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down.

"You need to get some sleep. Or else you'll be the one in the bed. And then I'll make you drink all sorts of disgusting and bitter medicine," she threatened. "And if you keep treating me like this, I'll dismantle your Zoid."

"Says the girl who can't even walk," he laughed softly.

"I can walk! Just let me out of here…" she said indignantly.

"Not a chance."

"Where is everyone?"

"In town…" He grinned slightly. Kaze felt his mouth on hers.

"Why they ever left _you_ as the nursemaid I'll never understand," she said huskily when he pulled away. Brad laughed and began to change her bandages.

He felt his heart beating faster, his breath coming faster. He wanted her, no, _needed_ her so badly, it made his entire body ache. Kaze looked up at him. He picked her up and slid down onto the couch.

He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately. Slowly, they began to find on layer of clothing after another on the floor. Brad's hands were shaking as he began to remove her bra. His clothes were long since forgotten.

"BBBBRRRAAAAAADDDDDD!!" An annoying voice echoed through the hall.

"Damn you, Lena." He hissed under his breath. Kaze laughed and kissed him softly.

"Another time, Doctor." Brad sighed and helped her put the clothes back on.

Lena came and left, Brad leaving with her. But he kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her face. Then he shut off the lights and left. Cat sighed wearily and snuggled deeper into her bed.

 Her nose twitched at some elusive odor. She sat up, eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her watch read 4:00 am. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Some sixth sense went off in her mind. She slowly took out a dagger she kept in her pillow. The scent was growing stronger. She walked backwards, toward the wall in the darkest corner. Arms encircled her, one around her waist, another shoving a cloth over her mouth and nose. The sickly sweet tang of some unnamable drug flowed down her windpipe to her lungs, and began circulating through her body. She wretched away, loosing control of her body. She slammed into the wall hard. She groped for the door. Her vision became hazy, everything spinning, nothing staying still. She opened her mouth for a shout, but it was clamped shut by that cursed hand. Kaze kicked the wall, praying someone would wake up. Her flailing legs knocked down a large mirror. It fell to the ground and shattered. The hall lights flicked on. Kaze kicked even harder, but she felt her legs going numb…

The figure broke open the window and hauled her out. They signaled to others, hidden in the expanse, and Kaze was dragged to a car. Her head lolled to the side, unconscious.

Bit opened the door. He turned on the light. The mirror was broken into a thousand pieces. He saw deep marks in the wall, and a broken window. He looked to the bed. Kaze was gone, bloody sheets tossed carelessly aside. He picked up a tiny cloth and sniffed delicately. He began to sway immediately. Brad came in behind him, and helped support him. His eyes widened when he saw the chaotic mess. He ran to the window in time to see a tiny car driving away in the distance.

Kaze awoke to see only darkness. Her eyes slowly adjusted. After a few minutes, she could make out a dimly lit door, and a small bed in the corner. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door. It was sealed tight. She felt her throat beginning to close up. She was alone, in some dark cage…she reached for her dagger, only to find it had been removed. Her flashlight and wrench were also missing. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Well, pilot, we have an assignment for you. I suppose you've heard of the Blitz team, yes?"

"When I haven't been in my cage, yes. They are the only team to consistently defeat all of your strongest warriors. You also have spent so much time trying to defeat them, only to fail…" Eyes laughed silently with scorn. The count looked up from his seat.

"Correct. We want them out of the picture."

"Finally. You're going to use a professional, instead of some shadow lurking cowards and a child," the girl said.

"We have only one concern. The Liger Zero is an Ultimate X. Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can. When do I go?"

"We have hired a new mechanic to tend to your Zoid, as it won't let anyone but you touch it. We hope this person will do somewhat better." The girl laughed softly, evilly, her voice sliding off the walls like oil.

"I look forward to watching them. Hopefully this one will live longer than the last one."

Kaze was roughly led out of her cell and to a well-furnished office. A young man sat behind an oak desk. Black hair was cut at broad shoulders, with narrow purple eyes. His slender form gave him a sinewy grace. He stood up to his full height of six feet, five inches. Kaze glared defiantly. The soldier who had led her closed the door. She heard a lock click from the other side. The man spoke, a soft, lethal voice that made her shiver.

"Please, sit down," he said as a chair rose out of the floor. Kaze planted her feet firmly and made no attempt to move.

"Who are you and why have you brought me to where ever this is?" She demanded. The man smiled, thin lips stretching. He pressed a button, and the wall behind him moved to reveal a window. Out of that window, Kaze could only see the blue expanse.

"My name is Dais. You are Ms. Kaze. You are currently on my personal Great Whale King. I hope your journey here wasn't too tedious."

"I was kidnapped," she hissed, eyes narrowing. His mouth smiled slightly, but his eyes remained cold.

"We needed you to do a bit of work on a certain Zoid for us," he explained in his soft voice, "it won't tolerate any unworthy beings."

"I only work for legal teams." Kaze said, turning. A blade hummed past her head, sticking in the door.

"You don't have a choice." His large hands forced her to turn around and face him. Her eyes burned in anger. He grinned, and wedged her mouth apart. Kaze fought revulsion as he began kissing her, tongue twinning around hers. His hand began moving under her shirt, and began fingering the bra buckle. The other hand was slipping down her pants. _Dirt bastard! Ass-hole!_

She stomped on his foot while lifting her other leg toward his groin. He pulled away, laughing.

"Well, I must be more careful about you. You are a fighter. You are dismissed," he said, waving the door open. Kaze searched for some action of disgust. And though she despised the practice, she spat on the floor between them.

She found herself led into a large hangar. The lights came on. Her breath left her lungs. _Oh my god…Phoenix! You're alive! But what have they done to you?_

The Zoid was almost exactly like she remembered. Sleek, long wings built for speed, a silver beak, and a small streamlined body. But this Phoenix wasn't the bright red she remembered. It was colored blood red, with black flames licking the edges. She delicately stepped up to it and ran a finger over the designs. The Zoid's eyes flared red.

Somewhere on that same ship, two eyes snapped open. They narrowed in shock. _So. She lives._

Kaze watched in fascination as the Zoid dipped its elegant beak down to blow on her hair. She reached up and rubbed the spot under the beak; a favorite spot of the original. 

"You…you're whole. But…you burned to death…" The Zoid looked at her skeptically. She laughed. "Of course. The Phoenix is born from flame. But…only Hakai could pilot this model…" her throat closed painfully. But a tiny glimmer of hope began to shine.

"Is she alive?" The Zoid seemed to think about this. It slowly shook its head, but in a way that clearly stated there was more to be told. 

The eyes searched through the darkness. _Well, I suppose its time. _She stood up, red eyes now purple. She made a sharp movement with her arms, and the straight jacket burst into torn threads. She delicately fingered a blossom of a flower. _You've helped me accomplish so much…a pity you must all burn. But all must return to ashes._ She slowly drew a large belt, and drew one of hundreds of vials. Purple liquid swilled inside. A smile threatened to appear on her face.

Kaze began to examine the Zoid, going through every circuit. She suddenly paused. _A bomb…so this is why the pilot never escaped…well, I don't think the B.D. Group would miss it…_ The Zoid hissed in pleasure as she jumped down, bomb removed. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. Dais was looking down at her, eyes hard. Kaze tried to back away, but he grabbed her roughly and kissed her, one hand pressing against her breast. Kaze let herself go limp in his grasp, and then let her hands travel over his shoulders. She flicked the bomb over his head into a tub of water. His free hand ran over her smooth hips, and up her shirt. She tried to pull away, but her grabbed a fistful of hair. His kiss grew more passionate, wanting more and more. Finally, Kaze broke away. He grinned.

"I will have you. And anyone else I want."

The girl looked at the guard, his face burned from the acid. She stepped out of the gaping hole in the cell and walked out calmly. _We shall see if you live or not._

Kaze watched him go, and then she returned to the Zoid. She had a slight sensation that she was being watched. She looked over at the shadows, eyes narrowed. She closed her eyes and whispered, lips barely moving, "You've gotten better. I can barely see you anymore." Two red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"So. You are alive."

"So are you," Kaze said, voice choked. The figure left the shadows. Pale skin glowed with an ethearl aura, black hair glinting with natural red highlights. Her eyes changed from red to black; the color of annoyance.

"You think that _you_ had the skill to kill _me_? I am offended." Kaze smiled; Hakai hadn't changed much.

"We need to get out of here. I was able to swipe a hover board. Can you still ride?"

"Can I? Of course!" Hakai's eyes crinkled at the edges; she was laughing.

"Good. I'm going to get in the cockpit. I want you to throw this vial over…there," she motioned, pointing to a clear area. Kaze nodded, and latched the hover board's coard to her wrist. She checked herself for loose clothing; all she was in was her jean jacket, tub top, and jeans. Hakai slipped into the cockpit silently.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Yelled a soldier. Hakai took out a gun and fired once. Just once. The man dropped.

Kaze chucked the vial to the designated area. The metal began to corrode almost instantly. Hakai swooped out of the gaping hole. Kaze followed. 

While Hakai flew back up to turn the Whale King into a flaming ruin, Kaze struggled with her descent. She was plunging to the ground. A gust of wind blew her of course. Her feet left the board. She plummeted to the earth, struggling to get the board under her. Suddenly, muscles remembered how to work; she began surfing the clouds, moving so fluently it was hard to believe she had almost died a few seconds earlier. A dark shape flew along side her.

"So, where are we going?" Hakai asked softly.

"To the Blitz Hangar. You can regroup there," Kaze said, steering the board easily to the west. 

"Want to race? Make sure you can keep up?" Hakai challenged softly. Kaze laughed, and nodded. She jumped off her board, and drew it under her chest as she plummeted straight down. Hakai pulled the Phoenix into a dive, and followed.

Malevolent purple eyes watched the pair disappear. _Oh, you can try to escape. Kill my Father, my servants, destroy my Zoids, but I will find you. Enjoy your peace while you can. We will get you…_an insane grin lit features consumed by hate.

OOOOKKKKKKAAAAYYY! Finally, done with this chapter! Kinda slow, boring, and bad, but oh well! Now people, I have another question for you: who did I model Hakai after? I await your comments! Until next time!


	7. Phoenix Reborn

                HI! Well, here I have yet another edition to my growing collection of chapters! I hope you've enjoyed them all so far, and if you didn't, no big deal. Well, read on! 

                Brad sat outside, watching the sky anxiously. Kaze had been missing for three days after disappearing without a trace. Xnyl was getting harder and harder to keep calm. Everyday, she would roar, and pause, as if waiting for some reply. And everyday, she went back in, sadder than before.

Hakai watched Kaze resting on one of the wings. She was watching the ground intently, searching for some familiar landmark. Suddenly, she roared out of joy. She leapt off the wing, speeding toward the ground on her hover board. Hakai followed her friend as they plummeted through the clouds. 

Brad watched the sky. He was a bit surprised to see a small shape growing from a cloud. It went straight to the ground, and began speeding in his direction, yelling his name. A small Zoid followed it.

"KAZE!" He yelled. He began to run, but Xnyl over took him. Kaze waved to her Zoid, who ran straight to the other Zoid. Hakai had landed a few meters away and jumped out. Kaze stopped next to her, and hugged her. Hakai punched her in the face.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You've spent the last seven years of your life moping over me, correct?" She asked calmly.

"Yes…" Kaze said, trying to stop her nose from bleeding.

"You've wasted them. You are an idiot."

"Shut up," Kaze growled.

Hakai stayed out to tend to her Zoid while Kaze went over to see Brad. She jumped into his arms.

"Damn it, you scared me," he whispered fiercely, crushing her. Kaze laughed and kissed his cheek. "Never do that again, understand?" Kaze nodded solemnly, and then hugged him again. 

"Brad, um, I need to take my friend to my room. I'll explain later, but she wants to be alone right now, okay?"

After Hakai was settled, Kaze knocked on Lena's door.

"Bit, we can't go at it right now, I'm busy…" she said as she opened the door.

"KAZE!" She yelled happily. Suddenly, the hall was crowded with people; Bit came out of his room and ran over to hug her and give her a friendly kiss, (much to Brad's dislike), Jamie came out and had to beat the Doc's door open to tell him. 

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Why were you gone?"

Questions flew through the air faster than she could answer.

"SHUT UP! Now, let me talk. Let's go get some food first, okay?"

Kaze explained quietly over lunch what happened. The Doc nodded.

"I see. They needed you to manage the Zoid…" his eyes lit up. "Oh I can't wait to see it!" Kaze laughed. Lena began arguing with Bit and Jamie continued folding laundry.

"But the best news is that I found my friend." They all stopped talking to stare at her.

"She was never killed, you see. The Back Draft Group captured her seven years ago to go on special missions for them," she said quietly. 

"So, that new Zoid isn't really yours?" The Doc asked in a forlorn voice. Kaze shook her head. He sighed, deflated.

Kaze knocked on her door. Hakai opened it.

"Hello. So, what's the deal?"

"They want to meet you. But be nice; the Doc's my employer, Lena's his daughter, and one of the guys is a …good friend." Hakai eyes her critically.

"What _kind_ of a friend?" When Kaze didn't answer, she grinned wickedly.

Kaze led Hakai out to the hangar. Everyone stood stiffly. Hakai's eyes flew open, turning green in alarm when she saw Brad. She launched herself at him.

"Stay still! There's some kind of creature on your head!" Brad felt her connect with his back, legs wrapping around his middle. Hakai drew a knife and began attempting to cut his hair off. Kaze tried to dislodge her, but Hakai clung on tightly. Brad began to run around the hangar, Kaze being dragged along.

*****Bit, Lena, Doc, Jamie Big Sweat drop*

"Hakai…that's…his…hair!" Kaze yelled. Hakai suddenly stopped and dropped sulkily to the ground.

Then she began to investigate the boys. She first went to the Doc.

"Hmm…way to old. You'd better not be…"

"It's not HIM!" Kaze yelled. Hakai nodded happily and turned to Bit.

"Well…I suppose he'd do…but he seems so childish, and irresponsible…"

"Hey! What'd you mean! I dare ya t' say that again!" Bit yelled. Hakai rolled her eyes. She looked at Brad next.

"Definitely in good shape…but he has some odd animal sleeping on his head…what is it called again? Oh yes…mulletoscularistisc. The parasitic animal." Kaze covered her face with her hand in despair.

"It's his hair, Hakai."

"No, it's living! I saw it move!" Then Hakai turned to Jamie.

"Oh! So kawaii!!" She said. She began inspecting him closely.

"Look at his hair! Nice and short! Oh, and what beautiful eyes! Is this him!" She demanded. Kaze shook her head. Hakai grinned what she thought to be a flirtatious smile, but in fact looked like an animal hunting it's next victim.

"Good," she said, winking at Jamie. "Well, I guess that the blonde and doctor guy are okay…but not the mullet infested guy. I need to kill the animal first."

"Hakai, it's the mullet guy." Kaze said, her voice muffled by her hand. Hakai sighed. 

"Well, I guess I have to get working…but I can't understand why he wants to keep it on his head…it must have already gained control over his mind…" she began fingering a tiny crystal vial lovingly, glancing up at Brad often. Brad, (who had long since gone to stand by the door), watched her keenly, searching for the slightest movement.

"Well, I'll show you to your room," Lena offered. Hakai nodded.

"Hakai, I have some sheets…" her voice trailed off as the door swung open. On a large chalkboard, she saw detailed diagrams of Brad's hair, and how the Mullet Animal supposedly infested its victims. Also, in bright letters,

Mullet harms Brad-Brad gets hurt-Kaze gets hurt-Kaze getting hurt bad

Kaze shook her head. It was kinda sweet, in a twisted, psychotic way. Two flaming eyes opened in the darkness. A match was struck; a lantern lit. In the dim light, Kaze could see the room had been transformed into some sort of plant nursery. She recognized some of hr favorites; hemlock, nightshade, foxglove, roses, and orchids, but multiple other pots were scattered about the room. 

"Don't just stand there! Help me make the bed," Hakai groweled. Kaze nodded. 

"How long has your relationship with Brad been intimate?" Hakai asked conversationally.

"A week, maybe…" Kaze said, blushing a little.

"How many times have you actually…"

"Twice," Kaze said, feeling slightly wary.

"Good, not too much…"

"What's up with the jungle?" Kaze asked, waving a hand at all of the plants.

"Oh, my pet project. When I was in the cell, they gave me plants. So I experimented a bit…and began making poisons. I used to make a few simple brews, but now they are much more advanced…" she said dreamily. "Sleep, fire, you name it. They can do almost anything…even cure your lover. But I need a sample of hair…"

The room was dark. Kaze looked up at Brad, who was leaning over her form. He ran his hands over her body, and kissed her lips, then her eyelids, and her forehead, and then found her lips again. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Kaze ran her hands down his back, nails tracing the muscle and power that stood out.

"Well, shall we?" he asked huskily. Kaze nodded, a smile playing on her lips, and was about to turn around when a glimmer of darkness caught her eye…she grabbed Brad and hauled him roughly down to the bed. Hakai stood over them, holding a knife and a tiny hair. She was grinning triumphantly. She suddenly realized they were in _Kaze's_ room, and _Brad_ was in Kaze's room. She hauled him roughly out of bed and shoved a towel at him, and pointed to the door. Brad glared at her. She glared right back, through slightly mad eyes. He growled, and leaned down and kissed Kaze, holding onto her shoulders for long moments. Hakai hissed in protest and shoved him out the door. She shot another glare at Kaze, then left.

"Well, a cure is on the way. Let's see…yes, I can see the genetic structure of the animal…odd, it's the same as the skin sample…" she gasped, "OH NO! IT'S ALREADY BEGUN TO TAKE OVER!" She began getting out her strongest poisons. 

"I must finish this soon. Damn that horney Brad! Can't he keep to himself for at least one night! Maybe I should castrate him…it would make things so much easier…"

Kaze awoke to hear shouts of anger, and the buzzing of an electric razor. Brad ran in, panic on his face. Hakai was chasing him, razor in hand.

"It won't hurt if you hold still, I think. We have to get that animal off your head! Then you can have sex as much as you want! Brad! Stop running away from me…Brad pulled a gun out from his boots, which were lying strewn on the floor. 

"I happen to like my hair, thank you very much!" Hakai's tone was that of a parent calming a child.

"That's the hair talking, Brad. Don't give in! I know you can fight it!" Brad groaned in protest. Kaze slid out of bed, not aware that she was only in her bra and thong. Brad stared openly for a moment, bliss written on his face. A slight buzzing noise and a short spasm of pain woke him up. Hakai stood with the razor buzzing directly over his…well, you know. 

"Don't you dare, mullet! Give me a reason, and I will! Brad, I know you're in there! Try to fight it!"

Kaze went over and grabbed a towel.

"That's it. I'm gonna take a bath. It's my turn anyway." Brad grabbed her as she passed, and kissed her. The buzzing noise resumed, louder this time. Hakai was glaring murderously. Kaze patted her best friends head and left. 

Kaze sank under the water level, enjoying the intense heat. She went as deep as she could.

Bit looked around the bathroom. _Good; Lena isn't here. Last time I messed up on the schedule…well, I can sneak just a few minutes…_

Kaze began backing up when she felt her body connect with something else under water. Another body. A tightly muscled chest was at her back.

Kaze and Bit broke the surface at the same time. Kaze bit back a scream. She sank under the water so only her head was visible. After she was certain Bit could see nothing, she considered screaming. (Bit, mean while, was unconscious, foam at his mouth) She did.

"BBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAADDDDDD!"

Brad came in, while Hakai on his tail, to see Kaze trying to get out, while Bit was just floating like a dead man. He yanked a towel off the rack and helped Kaze out. Her wet form, though steaming from the heat, was shivering. He put an arm around her and dunked Bit underwater several times to revive him.

"I didn't mean to do it, honest!" Bit yelped. Brad began taking off his jacket so it wouldn't get wet. He draped it around Kaze and then said casually, "Hakai, would you take Kaze out? I don't think she'll want to watch this…" Hakai was glaring at Bit, fingering the dagger thoughtfully. Kaze steered her out.

Bit wasn't seen for the rest of the week, though blood spots were found later on the floor.

Kaze was up on the roof. Hakai came up to join her.

"Nice spot. Come here often?" Kaze nodded, gazing up at the stars.

"It's a good place to think. Something I do a lot of."

"About certain persons, I'll bet." Kaze ducked her head to hide the blush. Hakai grinned crookedly.

"Hakai, won't you just give up on the whole mullet thing?"

"Never! If I managed to kill the mullet, I would be the only scientist ever to do so!" Kaze sighed; there was no point in telling Hakai that it was all a wild goose chase. She looked back up at the stars. 

"Kaze, have you heard anything from…well," Hakai said, letting her voice trail off. Kaze shook her head.

"I'm dead to them. Not even…_he_ would care. They think I'm dead, or they just hope I am," she said softly, voice carrying a note of desolation. Hakai didn't say anything. Kaze just looked up at the stars. 

She's the same person, and yet…any mention of the past, and she becomes like a star; beautiful, but too distant to ever reach. I guess she did die; she can never go back and relive her years.

Harry knocked impatiently on the door. Lena answered the door, and recoiled. He lunged forward and hugged her fiercely. 

"Oh, my Lena! My darling Lena! How I have missed you!" He nuzzled her neck. Lena was turning blue. 

"Hey, Lena what's all the commotion about…! Harry!" Bit yelled. His neck was still in a brace, but he yanked Harry away. 

"No! Leave us alone!" Harry yelped. Jamie came out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hakai came out of her room too, kicking Kaze's door open, much to the displeasure of the occupants. 

Kaze yawned as she came out, wrapped in a blanket. Brad followed, a towel firmly around his waste. He glared at Hakai first, then Harry.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? 4:13 am!" Harry grinned slyly at Brad.

"Why are you complaining? You seemed to be up and at 'em. Or should I say her?" Brad coughed after this comment, though there was a distinct red coloring to his face. Hakai was glancing at Harry oddly, then at Lena, who was currently spraying cans of disinfectant on her neck and putting in a flea color. Her eyes widened as she began to understand. She let out a shriek.

"Oh my GOD! Just LOOK at his NOSE! It's HUGE!" She launched herself at him, blade drawn, prepared to cut it off. Harry jumped back, hands over his nose and trying to get to a mirror. He turned to Lena. 

"Is it really that bad, honey?" Bit grinned evilly. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, Harry, nobody really wanted to say anything…we thought that, maybe it was some abnormal irremovable growth or somethin'" Lena nodded sadly. She brushed back a lock of his hair.

"Harry, don't worry about it. Lots of people are abnormal," she whispered in his ear. She pulled back and licked the tip of his nose and pressed his hand on her breast. Her other hand ran up his thigh and began to unzip his pants.  Harry was torn between Lena's advances and the staggering news that his nose was big.

No!!!! My nose… I am ugly…how can no one ever have said anything? I can't understand why Benjamin and Sebastian never mentioned it! Can it be that I truly am that ugly…NO! HOW CAN I FORCE LENA TO MARRY AN UGLY MAN! 

                "Lena, my love, would it really be that awful for you to marry an ugly man?" Lena answered by puling Harry into the nearest empty room.

                "Try to convince me otherwise," she said as the door closed. And locked. Bit began kicking at it in fury.

                Two hours later they came out. Bit was starring aghast, as Harry marched triumphantly out the door. Lena winked at him.

                "Harry, I can't lie to some one who can…well, never mind, but I do think that the nose really does ruin your face…" Harry looked down at Lena. He had just spent two hours having sex with his love; there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He kissed her, much to Bit's frustration.

                "Then Lena, my love, I will get a nose job," he whispered. Hakai bounded forward, attempting to drag him to her room.

                "I'm good at cutting things, mister Harry. I'll get it off real fast…" Jamie, who had been forced to assist her out of terror, yelled after him.

                "Harry, don't! She's never been to medical school!" Harry blanched as Hakai grinned evilly.

                "A degree is just a piece pf paper, isn't it?" Harry backed away, shaking his head. Hakai's eyes turned wild; she lunged at him, knife drawn. He dodged, screaming in panic. He ran by Lena, kissed her goodbye, and then preceded his mad retreat, Hakai following him closely. Only when he was a tiny dust cloud did she stop laughing maniaclly.

"Hakai, there's nothing wrong with his nose, and you know it!" Kaze accused. Lena glared at Kaze.

"Don't tell him that! It's awful!" Kaze collapsed laughing. Brad swooped her up in his arms and carried her off to her room. Hakai started to protest, but Lena stopped her.

"Just let them go." Bit turned her around harshly.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked huskily. Lena kissed him passionately.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Do you want more of that?"

"Yeah…" he said, and they began to walk down the hall. Hakai looked at Jamie dreamily. 

"Oh no. I'm too young for sex…"

"Who said anything about sex? I need help with my latest experiment…"

"NOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed as Hakai dragged him to her room.

"Shut up! This will only take a few minutes…and just remember, there might be some momentary discomfort…"

Jamie walked out of Hakai's room, his hair singed and his clothes scorched. Kaze glanced up at him from the couch.

"What was it this time?" 

"She needed me to hold her mini-flamethrower while she put in her fire formula," he said gloomily. Bit snickered. Hakai came into the room. You couldn't tell that she had been playing with a chemical that could have burned down the entire base.

"Hey Bit, I need some help…I have this fast acting poison I need to test out…" Bit got up from his seat and began to run as if the devil was chasing him. Technically, she was.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS RUN AWAY? COME BACK HERE, BIT CLOUD!"

Kaze settled down to her laptop. She had just finished imputing her money into a trust fund when a vid-scan popped up. It was Dais…only he wasn't immaculate any more. His hair was tousled, his clothes smudged with dirt, and his eyes…Kaze couldn't even look at them.

"Ah…my dear Kaze…" he said, his voice slithering over her body, making her shudder involuntarily. He grinned slightly, and then stared at her, eyes going up and down her figure, resting for a few moments on her torso. 

"What do you want, snake?" she snapped. His grin broadened. 

"I've decided to host a little family reunion for you, Kaze…" Kaze flinched as the screen shifted to a face…the face was seven years older than the one she remembered, but…

Two eyes as blue as her own looked at the screen. Sandy hair flopped over the same forhead, freckles dusted the same cheeks…the boy looked at her. His voice was slightly deeper than what she recalled…

"Sissy?" The ten year old whispered. Kaze nodded, tears in her eyes. Dais turned the camera to himself again.

"Well, that should be your motivation…"

"What do you want, you dirty bastard!" She yelled at him. 

"Tsk Tsk. Temper, temper!" He said, waving his finger. Kaze felt the blood rising in her veins.

"What do you want?"

"Simple; you. Or Hakai. Either one will suit my needs…both personally and business wise. You have a wonderful body…such smooth lines…you should breed easily…" He said smugly. 

"Sissy, what's he talking about?" the voice asked, scared and frightened.

"Ayden, have you gotten 'the talk' yet?" She asked softly. She heard him gasp.

"Yeah. That's what he means. Okay, ass-hole, what do I have to do?"

"First improve your language. So vulgar! Perhaps I should teach your brother about it…" he picked up a whip.

"How can I be of service to you, sir?" she asked, biting her lip until the blood flowed. He grinned.

"Come to me. Bring nothing but yourself." He whispered. The screen disappeared. Kaze banged to wall, leaving a deep dent in the metal. 

"Curse you," she whispered.

Well, what is up with that idiot Dais! Let's talk about obscene! He says KAZE needs to watch her mouth…**glares at him and considers beating the crap out of him** Nah…just painted my nails…don't want blood all over the keys…welp, R&R!! ^ ^

  
  


  
  



	8. Taboo Broken

                Hi everyone! Welcome to your favorite story! I hope your ready for this next chapter, because I sure am! **at least I should be! It's taken me, what? Two weeks?** well, sit back and relax!

                Kaze looked at her new watch. She checked the communicator on it. Bit's watch was on the floor, now useless with out its battery. She checked over Xnyl's receivers.

                "Okay, girl. I know you want to come, but this is my fight…" the Zoid growled in protest. It shifted forward. Kaze shook her head firmly.

"I know, you miss them too, but I can't take you yet. I need to do a bit of spying…besides, Dais is worth a hefty price…and that means more money for the team and them." 

"Who ya talkin' to, little girl?" asked a new voice, low voice. Kaze whirled around to see Jack standing behind her.

"I'm not a little girl," she objected. He laughed softly.

"Sure. But where are ya goin'? Need a lift?" He gestured to his Zoid. Kaze shook her head. He grinned slightly as her hair tie came out, followed by a flood of curses.

"But there is somethin' you can do for me…give these things to two very important people," she delicately took out a watch, two notes, and two necklaces.

"Give the watch, this pendant…yeah, the one with the phoenix feather carving…and this notes…the one in red, to Hakai. Give the rest to Brad. Make sure you give it to them after noon," her throat closed up.

"Is there anything you want me to tell them all?" he asked gently. Something in her face gave him a sense of pity. For the mean time, at least.

"Yes…tell them the Taboo is broken," she said after thinking. She jumped on her hover board and then sped off. Jack watched her tiny form disappear against the rising sun. Xnyl moaned softly, and tried to follow. Jack shook his head.

"Look, Zoid. She needs to think. Now…let's see where they keep the food…"

Kaze put on her black sunglasses. She had dressed as a mechanic, not a warrior. The sands whipped past her. 

_Curse him! How could he do this! Doesn't he know when he's crossed the line…?_

Brad searched high and low for Kaze. Xnyl was in; she hadn't gone for a run…all the work was finished…his heart plummeted when he saw Jack come forward. He noticed that her hover board was missing. He checked his watch. Ten past noon.      Hakai stomped over. Jack smiles slightly at her.

"Don't you smirk at me, Jack Sisco! Or did you forget it was me who demolished your _last_ Zoid," she growled. Jack's grin broadened. He gave them the items. Hakai flinched suddenly. 

"Kaze left at sun up. She needed to clear her head, I think. She said to tell you all that the Taboo is broken." Hakai's eyes contracted in fear slightly. She snatched the items and raced to her room, heart pounding furiously in her chest. _Please, let this all be a misunderstanding!_

Dear Hakai-

He has them. Ayden, Ann, Ward, Alan…even the cat. I have to help. I can't let him hurt them. I can't. He has involved family. This is the greatest breech of unwritten laws. He will pay. Please, don't shave Brad's head yet. I want to see his face. 

~ Kaze

Kaze looked out at the desert. She had covered a lot of ground. But she had so much more to do...she gently rested her head down on the sand. Her eyes closed slowly.

Brad stared down at the letter. He still wouldn't open it. Hakai kicked open his door.

"Ok, boy. Have you opened the letter?" Brad shook his head, not saying anything. 

Did I do something? Is that why she left? Is there someone else? Why would she tell Jack...

Hakai boxed his ears, leaving him with a ringing sound in his head. She glared down at him.

"Boy, open that letter, or I'll gut you right now," she growled, drawing her knife. Brad opened it slowly.

Brad,

I'm really sorry I had to leave so early. Please, it wasn't you. Hakai will explain when she thinks you're ready. I'll be fine, I promise. I hope to see you soon. Just so you know, I love you more than anyone else I have ever known. 

Yours truly

Hakai read it over his shoulder. She snorted. Then she glanced down at Brad, who was still holding the letter tightly.

"Brad, do you want to know why she left? Can you handle it?" He nodded slowly.

"Ok. Some ass-hole kidnapped her family that thinks she's dead. She went to save them. She's probably gong to attack the fortress..." Brad jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her wildly.

"She's going to do that alone? Now?"

"'Course not! She's not that stupid...at least I don't think so...she'll go alone with quiet resentment for a while, and then she's gonna call me in so I can have some revenge too," she said, grinning wickedly. This didn't assure Brad.

"Can't I do anything?" he asked softly. Hakai shook her head.

"You can only stay put and safe. I won't have you wandering off to get blown up," she said, acting like a nursemaid.

"What does this guy gonna do to her?" Hakai looked at the ground.

"He'll keep her on to do maintenance work during the day…but at night…she's at his mercy," she said softly. Brad lunged for the door. Hakai hit him once. Just once. 

She looked sadly down at his fallen form.

"I know you care about her Brad. But she cares about you too much to let you get caught up in this thing. We've already lost our childhood because of him; she won't risk your life." She hauled him onto his bed and then covered him with a sheet. She watched him for a moment, then scribbled co-ordinates for him. She turned swiftly and left.

Xnyl watched Phoenix take off. She paced in her area, worried sick. She suddenly stopped. Two…no, three voices. Naomi, Jack, and Brad.

"Naomi, I need your help. I have to find her," Brad said, pleading. 

"Brad, she's a killer. You may think she loves you, but she doesn't…she's a murderer," Naomi said, inwardly trying to convince herself of that fact.

"How much are you paying for the job?" Jack asked in his gravelly voice.

"Anything. Name your price," Brad said, desperate.

Xnyl let out a rush of steam. _He must care a lot. He's a miser, make no mistake…and he doesn't part easy with money._

Naomi looked at Brad. This was the man she loved. She couldn't bear to see the helps expression on his face. _Bitch. I can't believe she did this to him! Damn her!_

She nodded. "Of course I'll help, Brad," her heart flopped over as he smiled at her. _Anything for you…_

Hakai scanned the horizon. 

"Foolish mullet. Even with Naomi and Jack, you still won't make her stop…then I'll just get rid of Jack." She carefully took aim and fired. Jack went down. Brad and Naomi stopped, pausing. He must have told them to continue, because they then went back to running.

Naomi checked the time; noon. Her sharp eyes picked out a small figure lying on the sand. Brad had seen it too. He was racing over to it. He was out of the cockpit, and down by its side. Two blue eyes opened.

"Brad! I thought I told you not to come!" Kaze choked, voice dry with sand. Brad helped her up, and gave her a sip of water.

"I wasn't going to let you face him all alone," he said softly. Kaze cringed, and then shivered uncontrollably.

"He'll kill you, Brad. He'll kill you just to spite me…I won't have that! Enough blood is on my hands as it is!" Her voice, which had been rising to almost unbearable heights, suddenly dropped to a low murmur.

"I won't have your blood on my hands…I couldn't stand it…that happens and the next person I kill after Dais will be myself…" Brad tightened him arms around her, and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not going to let you go to some creep just so he can use you as his toy!" He hissed into her hair. Kaze tried to escape his grasp, but he held her even tighter. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Brad, please, he has my family," she begged. It tour his heart out, seeing her plead to him. 

"I owe them, Brad. I have a debt to repay. I would love more than anything for you to be in my family too," she covered her mouth suddenly. Brad grinned and gently pealed away the fingers. He kissed the lips that had previously spoken.

"Oh, I want it too, Kaze…" he whispered to her. He stood up with her cradled in his arms.

"Brad, I can't let you go…not yet. Hakai was going to tell you when you could come," she said as he put her down. She saw Naomi watching them keenly from a few feet away. She drew a tiny needle from a belt pouch. 

"I'm not leaving you," he said angrily. Why was she being so difficult! Kaze saw his face and kissed him softly with trembling lips. That kiss said so much. She was scared out of her wits; she doubted she would come back alive.

"Open the pendant," she whispered. He opened it to see pictures of them flashing on either side of the pendant. There was one when he was helping with the mechanics…there was when Hakai had asked him to test her fluid…he and Kaze sitting on the roof…the last one was of them asleep together, on opposite sides of the bed, but hands firmly clasped. The hands filled the screen. A message appeared.

_Live a long, happy life. I will love you forever and a day. ~Kaze_

He looked up. Kaze's face was shadowed as she looked at the ground. He put his arms around her gently, and felt her arms rise around his neck. She kissed his lips again, quivering with yearning she could not express. He felt a slight pain in his neck. He saw a needle coming from an injecting gun. Naomi was running over, screaming.

"BRAD! NO! STOP IT!" Kaze pulled away. Brad looked at her, confused. Kaze smiled softly and kissed his eyelids.

"I won't let you get hurt, Brad. I won't let him hurt you. You promised to protect me. I'm returning the favor," she said as she helped him to the ground.

"Kaze…why…"

"I love you, Brad. What ever happens, live long, live well, live life to the fullest. I gotta go…" she stood up. Brad was unconscious. Naomi was running to her, face drawn.

"You bitch! What did you do to him! He never did anything but love you…" she screamed in her face. Kaze swiftly reloaded the gun and coldly placed it against Naomi's forehead.

"Give me a reason, and I will. I will kill you here and now, Naomi…" she glared at the other woman. This threat would have been extremely alarming, if tears had not been trickling down her face, to softly hit the sand. Naomi stopped her tantrum.

"I won't let him be hurt, Naomi. What ever you think of me…" her voice trailed off. Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"I know you love him. I didn't mean to 'steal' him. I love him." She paused.

"I won't be coming back…so take good care of him. Promise me," she said. Naomi looked into her face. She saw so many small similarities, it was frightening. They had both loved the same man, and, if they had had more time, they most likely would have been good, solid friends. Kaze saw the same thing. She held out her hand.

"Promise me," she repeated. Naomi took the hand and nodded. Kaze backed away slowly, glancing down at Brad, and then grabbed her hover board and ran. Naomi watched the figure disappear.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Hakai watched as Kaze ran to her. She jumped onto the wing of Phoenix.

"Take me about 20 miles. I'll see what I can do. And then, we have some unfinished business to discuss. What's the word from the ZBC?"

"All battles are canceled until they find this guy. We could bring in some nice cash for turnin' him in," Hakai said through her headset. Kaze nodded.

"I'm going easy on him for a week. Then, we attack!" Her voice was metallic, without any feeling other than hatred. Hakai felt an insane grin coming to her face.

"Then we can pay him back for stealing our lives," she hissed. Kaze nodded.

"He had our lives destroyed, or his father did. Pay back is coming," Hakai said. They soared off into the sky. Kaze looked back only once. She waved down to Naomi as they grazed right above her camp. She looked at Brad's still form.

_Oh, you'll pay, all right. I'll make sure of that!_

The madness came over her. She roared, like some untamed animal. Her challenge echoed through the night sky. She and Hakai flew on, carried by the wings of a fallen angle, seeking revenge.

Ok, cheesy, I know! Short, I know! But oh well! ^ ^ So, once again, we all have to ask; what _is_ the whole point of this? I myself am not so sure, but please, stay tuned for the next exciting episode of……….

~**~Fallen Angle~**~

                  Z


End file.
